


Où es-tu ?

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Disparition, M/M, inquiètude, tournée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Le public était en transe, au moins tout autant que lui. Certaines personnes avaient l'air exténuées d'avoir crié toutes les paroles en cœur avec lui alors que d'autres, au contraire, le dévisageait sans dire un mot, semblant encore sous le choc de l'averse de paroles qui leur était tombée dessus. La salle entière était plongée dans un silence tendu et Aurélien sentit un soulagement l'envahir, comme si le fait de crier ces simples mots avait permit d'enlever un poids de ses épaules. Soudain, son regard se posa sur un homme debout au milieu de la fosse qui le regardait étrangement. Ou plutôt... qui le fixait. L'homme avait les yeux plissés et semblait avoir la mâchoire serrée. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il le regardait à son tour, l'homme lui lança un sourire mauvais et se faufila tant bien que mal à travers la foule pour sortir de la salle de concert, poussant les gens sur son passage. Aurélien fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et essaya de retrouver l'homme à travers le public. Il avait disparu.





	1. Chapitre 1.

Aurélien criait à pleins poumons les dernières paroles de sa chanson Suicide Social. Il acheva la dernière phrase en se jetant à genoux par terre, épuisé, et redressa la tête après plusieurs secondes. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement sous la force de son cœur battant la chamade et il essayait de retrouver son souffle, la respiration erratique. Il balaya le public du regard, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, tout en se concentrant afin de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Le public était en transe, au moins tout autant que lui. Certaines personnes avaient l'air exténuées d'avoir crié toutes les paroles en cœur avec lui alors que d'autres, au contraire, le dévisageait sans dire un mot, semblant encore sous le choc de l'averse de paroles qui leur était tombée dessus. La salle entière était plongée dans un silence tendu et Aurélien sentit un soulagement l'envahir, comme si le fait de crier ces simples mots avait permit d'enlever un poids de ses épaules. Soudain, son regard se posa sur un homme debout au milieu de la fosse qui le regardait étrangement. Ou plutôt... qui le fixait. L'homme avait les yeux plissés et semblait avoir la mâchoire serrée. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il le regardait à son tour, l'homme lui lança un sourire mauvais et se faufila tant bien que mal à travers la foule pour sortir de la salle de concert, poussant les gens sur son passage. Aurélien fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et essaya de retrouver l'homme à travers le public. Il avait disparu.

Après le concert, il fit quelques photos et signa quelques autographes avant de se soustraire à la vue des fans en s'engouffrant dans le tour-bus. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis prétextant une très grande fatigue pour aller directement se coucher dans sa couchette. Il s'allongea dessus et récupéra son portable dans la poche de son pantalon pour regarder ses messages. Il vit qu'il en avait reçu un de son compère de toujours, Gringe, qui n'avait pas pu l'accompagner sur la tournée malgré son envie et il sourit en l'ouvrant :

« Alors ce concert ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que la ville de Lyon est aussi chaude qu'on le dit ? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous vous éclatez. Pour ma part, je suis en plein dans un devoir de Socio, fun n'est-ce pas ? Allez, j'essaierai de venir sur une des dates, peut-être dans le mois... Embrasse les gars pour moi et bonne soirée ! » - Gringe à 21h13.

Aurélien sourit distraitement et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il en avait même du mal à former des pensées cohérentes dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les ouvrit peu de temps après pour écrire sa réponse :

« Tout va bien ici. Lyon était en feu ! Le concert de ce soir était extrêmement fatiguant, on a tout donné !! Surtout sur Suicide Social... Si t'avais vu la tête que tirait les gens dans le public, c'était incroyable. Je suis crevé, je pense que je vais m'endormir direct après ce message, haha ! On t'embrasse, travaille bien sur ton devoir, je crois en toi !!

PS : Le plus important c'est la fac mais si tu arrives à te libérer ne serait-ce qu'une journée pour venir nous voir, ça me ferait énormément plaisir... » - Orel à 22h19.

Aurélien baissa son bras, tenant fermement son portable dans sa main, et le laissa glisser le long de son corps. Il était bien trop fatigué pour bouger et encore plus pour se mettre en pyjama. Il ferma les yeux, son esprit divaguant et revenant sur le concert, et il se rappela alors l'homme au comportement étrange dont il avait croisé le regard après Suicide Social. Il avait eut l'impression qu'il avait souhaité lui dire quelque chose ou lui faire passer un message. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire moqueur qu'il lui avait lancé. Il lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Mais est-ce que tout cela était réel seulement ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait rêvé, s'était laissé emporté une micro-seconde par la fatigue ? Il ne savait pas. Il soupira, décidant que ça n'avait que très peu d'importance finalement, et qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier tout cet épisode. Il sentit alors son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse et se força à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté, afin de regarder le message.

« Bonne nuit, Orel. Repose-toi bien, c'est important. A bientôt. » - Gringe à 22h28.

Il sourit distraitement au message et sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, sans qu'il ne puisse contrer la fatigue. Il s'endormit ainsi, encore tout habillé dans son lit et son portable glissant tout doucement de sa main jusqu'à venir tomber sur le matelas à ses côtés.

 

x 

 

Aurélien se tourna tout sourire vers Skread aux platines. Il haletait fortement, épuisé comme il était mais un grand sourire faisait rayonner son visage. Il était heureux. Fatigué, mais heureux. Il se perdit dans la sensation que lui procurait les cris d'enthousiasme qui s'élevaient du public et se concentra sur le battement rapide de son cœur. Ablaye le ramena sur terre en posant un bras brusquement sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec des yeux pétillant de joie avant de revenir au public, hurlant toujours devant eux. Il balaya la salle du regard et un sourire fatigué s'immisça sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement bien. Quand tout à coup, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une personne face à lui qui elle, ne souriait pas. Ne criait pas. Le regardait seulement d'un air mauvais. La même personne qu'il y a trois jours à Lyon. Son pouls se mit à battre plus vite. Il sentit une sueur froide lui glisser dans le dos. Est-ce que cette personne l'avait suivi jusqu'ici ? A Grenoble ? Il resta paralysé, fixant l'homme d'un air terrifié. Celui-ci lui sourit alors de ce même rictus mauvais qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos et se tourna afin de sortir de la salle, en poussant les gens sur son passage comme la dernière fois. Aurélien le suivit du regard, sous le choc, et revint à lui seulement lorsqu'il sentit Ablaye le tirer en arrière. Il s'aperçut que la lumière s'était éteinte. C'était son moment de disparaître de la scène.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour prendre des photos avec les personnes de son public, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il les remercia rapidement d'être venues le voir avant de disparaître dans le tour-bus. Il s'excusa auprès de son équipe afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il glissa le long de la porte et prit violemment sa tête entre ses mains. Il repensa à l'homme dans le public et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et presque douloureusement contre ses côtes. Il avait peur. Une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vu qu'il était un froussard né. Mais cette fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Pourquoi cet homme le faisait réagir comme ça ? Qui était-il ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il pensa au rictus qui avait déformé le visage de l'homme et il déglutit péniblement essayant de respirer à travers sa panique naissante. Le sang battait fort dans ses tempes et il se sentait sur le point de partir lorsque la sonnerie de son portable le ramena à la réalité. Il se dépêcha de l'attraper, le serrant fortement comme si c'était l'unique objet pouvant le rattacher au monde réel. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. Gringe. Il décrocha rapidement d'une main tremblante.

« Aaallo ? » rugit la voix chaleureuse de Gringe à l'autre bout du fil.

Aurélien sentit son cœur se calmer en entendant cette voix si familière et si réconfortante. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé d'entendre son ami si près de lui malgré son éloignement réel, et sa tête cogna doucement contre la porte en bois derrière lui.

« Orel...? demanda la voix de Guillaume, étonné de son silence. Tu es là ?

\- Ou-oui je suis là, murmura Aurélien en se reprenant alors, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Ça va ? demanda Guillaume d'une voix inquiète. T'as pas l'air bien.

\- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué par la journée, essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

\- Ah d'accord, je comprend mieux... répondit Guillaume d'un air peu convaincu. C'est autant crevant que ça ?

\- Non ça va... mentit Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre, ouvrant alors les yeux et repensant soudain à l'homme dans le public. C'est plus ce mélange d'émotions fortes qui est crevant... enfin, tu connais...

\- Oui je vois, dit Guillaume de l'autre côté du combiné et Aurélien sentit à sa voix qu'il était sûrement en train de sourire. Au fait, tu as reçu mon message ?

\- Ah non... s'excusa Aurélien. J'ai pas regardé mon portable de la journée à part maintenant, parce que tu m'as appelé.

\- D'accord. Ben c'était juste pour te dire que j'allais pouvoir venir finalement. J'ai une semaine de libre grâce aux vacances scolaires. Merci la fac !

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Aurélien en sentant son cœur battre légèrement plus fort. quand ça ?

\- Dans une semaine je crois. Mi-octobre. Je te tiendrai au courant par message.

\- D'accord, je te dirais dans quelle ville nous rejoindre. T'as refait ma journée Gringe, sourit Aurélien. Je suis tellement content que tu puisses venir.

\- Ça me fait plaisir alors, rit Guillaume et son rire réchauffa son cœur, venant tordre par la même occasion son estomac. Alors à bientôt ?

\- Oui, à bientôt... » sourit distraitement Aurélien.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, la tonalité retentit dans le creux de son oreille. Guillaume avait raccroché.

Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, et il se leva pour rejoindre ses amis dans le salon du tour-bus. Le fait que Guillaume allait venir et qu'ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble de nouveau l'avait énormément soulagé. Il ne pensait plus à l'homme du public et il se sentait apaisé, ne pensant plus qu'à quel point il avait envie de voir son ami.

 

x

 

Il était là. Encore. Aurélien cligna des yeux comme pour se forcer à sortir de sa torpeur. L'homme était encore debout devant lui, à le regarder de son air méchant. Il était déjà épuisé par le spectacle qu'il venait de donner et il sentit son cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine, lui faisant affreusement mal. Il suait à grosses gouttes et ce n'était pas seulement dû au concert. L'homme haussa les sourcils, plantant son regard dans le sien, et une sueur froide passa le long de son épine dorsale. Une douleur encore plus intense se fit ressentir dans son cœur et il vacilla sur ses jambes. Il était terrifié. Ablaye posa une main sur son épaule et le stabilisa, lui lançant un grand sourire. Il déglutit en se tournant vers lui, les yeux remplis de peur, et Ablaye fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- R-rien, rien... » s'empressa-t-il de dire en se dégageant doucement de sa main.

Ablaye lui lança un regard interrogateur et il se tourna de nouveau vers le public qui scandait son nom. L'homme avait disparu.

Il ne s'était même pas arrêté pour parler avec le public cette fois. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il couru plus qu'il ne marcha en direction du tour-bus sans même attendre ses amis et se dirigea précipitamment vers son dortoir, sans un regard en arrière pour son équipe. Il s'écroula au sol, sentant la panique monter en lui, et une boule se loger dans sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Il attrapa son portable dans la poche de sa veste, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et se força à se redresser à genoux. Ses mains tremblantes appuyèrent sur le contact de Guillaume et il mit violemment le téléphone contre son oreille, priant littéralement qu'il réponde. S'il te plaît, décroche, je t'en supplie...

Après plusieurs sonneries dans le vide, un petit clic se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et une voix lui parvint, interrompant sa prière silencieuse.

« Orel ?

\- Guillaume ! s'écria-t-il a travers ses larmes, une vague de bien-être le submergeant soudain lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

\- Orel, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Guillaume d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je... j'ai peur... dit-il d'une voix saccadée essayant de calmer sa respiration mais échouant misérablement.

\- Orel, calme-toi. Respire avec moi. Écoutes-moi. Un, deux, trois. »

Aurélien fit ce qu'il lui dit. Il se força à prendre trois grandes inspirations et à expirer pleinement, en fermant les yeux. Il posa une main sur son cœur et le sentit ralentir petit à petit jusqu'à reprendre sa vitesse normale. Il était toujours aussi terrifié mais au moins il ne risquait plus de s'écrouler au sol parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« C'est bon ? lui parvint la voix inquiète de Guillaume de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

\- Ou-oui, c'est bon. Je vais mieux... murmura-t-il contre son portable, la main tremblant toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Orel ? C'est la première fois que tu me fais ça, reprit la voix douce et distante de son ami.

\- Je... J'ai peur, Guillaume... dit-il de nouveau, la voix tremblante. Je suis en train de devenir fou...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je deviens fou, putain... répéta Aurélien en se remettant à pleurer. J'ai peur.

\- Orel, explique-toi s'il-te-plaît, demanda Guillaume.

\- C'est... cet homme... essaya-t-il d'expliquer en cherchant ses mots. Il me suit partout où je vais... à chaque concert il est là... je sais pas qui il est... Il me fait peur. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut mais... Guillaume, viens. Viens, je t'en prie... répéta-t-il en pleurant de plus belle. J'ai peur.

\- Orel, calme-toi. Vous allez dans quelle ville demain ? Je te promet que je vais venir. Mais il faut que tu te calme. Je suis sûr que c'est rien, d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance.

\- Non Guillaume, ce n'est pas rien ! s'écria-t-il soudain en colère. Si tu voyais comment il me regarde ! Comme s'il me voulait du mal, comme s'il voulait me tuer. Je... Guillaume, viens... S'il-te-plaît !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je t'ai déjà dit que je venais demain, Orel. Vous serez dans quelle ville ?

\- Bordeaux... Je... S'il est encore là... sanglota Aurélien, terrorisé.

\- Orel, va dormir. Repose-toi. Je serais là demain, d'accord ? dit la voix douce de son ami.

\- D'accord... Dépêche-toi, Gringe. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps...

\- Shh, tout va bien. Je serais là demain. Je te promet.

\- Oui... d'accord. Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. Il se releva péniblement, le cœur battant encore fort dans sa cage thoracique, et s'effondra sur fsa couchette. Il ferma les yeux, serrant son tee-shirt dans sa main, se répétant les même mots en boucle, comme un mantra : Demain Guillaume sera là, tout ira bien.

 

x


	2. Chapitre 2.

Lorsqu'Aurélien entra dans le salon du tour-bus le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de trouver Guillaume en train de discuter avec Ablaye et Skread. Guillaume lui sourit doucement lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte et Aurélien s'avança vers lui, hésitant, avant de s'arrêter à un pas de lui. Il le dévisagea attentivement et alors, toute la discussion de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Sa panique soudaine, sa crise d'angoisse, et l'appel frénétique à son ami. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Guillaume le regarda d'un air surpris avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante, une main venant se glisser dans ses cheveux afin de l'apaiser.

« Oh Orel... tout va bien... »

Il ne répondit rien et se laissa emporter par le geste tendre que lui offrait son ami, pleurant silencieusement. Ceux-ci étaient tellement rares. Skread s'approcha de lui et posa à son tour une main réconfortante sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, et le caressa doucement.

« Orel, c'est quoi cette histoire de mec qui te fixe durant les concerts ? »

Aurélien se redressa et se tourna vers Skread, et Ablaye derrière lui, sans vraiment se détacher de Guillaume. Il sentait sa main toujours posée sur ses côtes et ce simple contact l'apaisait énormément.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vois le même homme aux concerts. Et à chaque fois il me lance un regard... je sais pas comment le définir... soupira-t-il en séchant ses joues de la paume de sa main. Mais il me terrifie. J'ai l'impression qu'il me hait, qu'il veut me faire passer un message, me faire du mal...

\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, Orel ? demanda Ablaye en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, on peut faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus entrer dans un de tes concerts. Hein ? continua Skread.

\- C'est vrai... murmura Aurélien en baissant les yeux. Je sais pas, j'étais trop terrifié pour penser à ça... »

Guillaume caressa lentement son dos d'une manière rassurante et Ablaye expira fortement :

« Bon, la prochaine fois que tu vois cet homme tu nous le dis. Ok Orel ?

\- Oui... » soupira-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Guillaume posa une main sur son bras et il releva la tête pour le regarder.

« On va déjeuner maintenant ? » demanda celui-ci en lui souriant tendrement.

Aurélien lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de l'avoir avec lui.

Ils passèrent la journée à jouer aux jeux vidéos tous les quatre et à rire. Ils se mirent à jour les uns les autres sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Guillaume se plaignit de la fac mais Aurélien sourit en sachant au fond de lui qu'il aimait y aller. Il aimait le savoir, la connaissance, apprendre toujours plus. Guillaume vit son sourire et rit en avouant que malgré tout c'était pas si mal que ça.

Lorsque l'heure du concert sonna, Guillaume le rassura une dernière fois lui disant que tout irait bien et l'enlaçant fortement comme pour lui donner du courage. Aurélien lui offrit un minuscule sourire, sentant son cœur battre la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il regarda la scène en déglutissant. Il était terrifié. Mais il devait se montrer courageux devant ses amis alors il déglutit et avança après une petite hésitation afin de se faire voir du public. Celui-ci devint fou et se mit à crier d'enthousiasme. Skread lança les premières notes de musique et Ablaye le rejoignit sur scène. Le concert pouvait commencer.

 

x

 

Le concert s'était fini paisiblement. L'homme n'avait pas été là. Ou en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait signé plusieurs papiers et fait de nombreuses photos avec ses fans. Dans le tour-bus, il s'était affalé sur le canapé dans le salon auprès de ses amis et avait soupiré de fatigue. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Guillaume, celui-ci le regardait d'un air inquiet et Aurélien se redressa en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Il était pas là... ? demanda Guillaume doucement.

\- Non... » murmura Aurélien.

Il sentit le regard de ses amis fixés sur lui et déglutit en les regardant chacun tour à tour.

« Je ne mens pas, je l'ai vraiment vu.

\- On n'a jamais dit que tu mentais Orel, s'empressa de dire Guillaume en touchant son bras.

\- Mais vous pensez que je l'ai imaginé. Peut-être même que c'est la fatigue qui me fait délirer.

\- Non, c'est faux. Je te crois, d'accord ? » demanda Guillaume en plongeant son regard dans le sien et il n'y vit que de la sincérité.

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre en baissant le regard et sentit une boule de former dans sa gorge. Tout était silencieux autour de lui.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu viennes, Gringe. C'est la vérité, je te jure.

\- Et je te crois, Orel. On te croit tous. N'est-ce pas, les gars ? »

Il y eut un petit silence et ses amis acquiescèrent, se rapprochant pour s'asseoir à leur côté.

« Orel, si t'allais te laver ? Après ce concert, tu dois en avoir envie, non ? Je vais nous réserver une table dans un resto de Bordeaux, ok ? » proposa Skread.

Il le regarda et hocha la tête avant de se lever, la main de Guillaume glissant doucement le long de son bras, accompagnant son mouvement. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher ses affaires de douche et serra la mâchoire, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Est-ce qu'ils le croyaient ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils faisaient seulement semblant de le croire pour lui faire plaisir ? Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de preuve tangible, il n'aurait aucune certitude de cela.

 

x

 

Une semaine passa sans que l'homme ne montre le bout de son nez. Ou alors, il ne le voyait pas à travers la foule. Mais il ne croyait pas en cette hypothèse car l'homme avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il puisse le voir. Ce n'était pas son genre de se cacher. Guillaume était resté. Il l'avait accompagné sur sa tournée toute cette semaine et Aurélien avait été heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Il avait cru qu'il ne resterait qu'un ou deux jours au début mais il lui avait dit qu'il avait décidé de rester la semaine entière, jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Il se sentait soulagé de ne plus avoir affaire à l'homme étrange et en même temps, sa disparition soudaine le rendait anxieux. Il aurait voulu que ses amis le voient au moins, pour être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il le croyait mais il doutait de leur sincérité. Il savait qu'ils pensaient tous sans exception qu'il travaillait trop et avait besoin de se reposer. Et ce pétage de plomb ne pouvait aller que dans leur sens. Lui-même finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre, en baissant les yeux. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et quand il releva le visage, il vit Guillaume qui lui souriait.

« Alors, on fait comme ça ? Tu finis ton concert et ensuite, je monte avec toi sur scène pour chanter Fais les backs ?

\- Oui, on fait ça. Ils vont adorer te voir.

\- J'espère. Il me tarde de les voir moi aussi, sourit Guillaume en pensant au public.

\- Alors, ne rates pas la fin du concert ! Sinon, on pourra pas le faire, hein... sourit exagérément Aurélien.

\- T'inquiètes minus, rit Guillaume en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je serais juste là, derrière le rideau comme tous les soirs, à te regarder te déhancher sur scène. »

Aurélien rougit légèrement en entendant son choix de mot sur sa façon de danser et sauter partout. Guillaume sourit et posa ses mains sur son col de costume noir pour lui donner un look plus propre.

« Allez Raelsan. Montre-leur qui c'est le boss ici. »

Aurélien sourit et se tourna vers la porte de la loge avant de s'arrêter et de regarder par-dessus son épaule :

« Je vais leur montrer c'que ça fait d'kicker. Fais-moi confiance pour ça.

\- Termine-les, ouais. » rit Guillaume avant de lui sourire tendrement.

Aurélien sentit sa poitrine brûler à l'intérieur de lui et s'éloigna après un dernier sourire à son ami. Oui, il allait mettre le feu à Nantes. Et il allait rendre Guillaume fier.

 

x

 

Le concert touchait à sa fin et il regarda le public d'un air émerveillé, la respiration haletante. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration afin de pouvoir s'adresser à eux et sourit, tenant fermement le micro entre ses doigts.

« Maintenant... je sais que normalement c'est la fin du concert... mais aujourd'hui j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Il est là depuis bientôt une semaine et ce soir, il a tenu à monter sur scène avec nous pour interpréter un de nos titres : Fais les backs. Je parle bien sûr de Gringe, applaudissez-le bien fort s'il-vous-plaît ! »

La foule se mit à crier d'enthousiasme et à scander le nom de son ami frénétiquement. Guillaume monta sur scène en saluant le public et s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et posa une main sur son dos.

« Tu vois que je suis à l'heure, minus. »

Aurélien rit et lui lança un regard malicieux par-dessus son micro :

« Prêt, mon bon Gringe ?

\- Toujours. »

Les premières notes de Fais les backs se firent entendre et Aurélien s'élança à travers la scène pour entamer son couplet, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était tellement jouissif. Le fait de chanter cette chanson sans prise de tête avec son ami de toujours. Accompagné par le public qui chantait toutes les paroles en cœur avec eux. Aurélien acheva de rapper la dernière phrase d'une voix extatique, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Il était épuisé, avait tout donné sur cette dernière chanson. Épuisé, mais heureux. Il sentit Guillaume s'approcher de lui, et il releva la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Il lui souriait tendrement, avec une pointe de fierté dans les yeux et les joues rosées par l'effort physique. Aurélien cligna des yeux pour mieux le voir car il était positionné devant le projecteur et la lumière entourait son corps. Il ressemblait presque à un ange comme cela. Guillaume lui tendit la main et il l'accepta pour se relever. Une fois debout, Guillaume rit et se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son dos, pour lui murmurer :

« Et ben dis donc. Tu fais pas les choses à moitié toi, hein ? »

Aurélien rougit légèrement en pensant à quel point il avait laissé son énergie prendre possession de son corps sur la scène et lui sourit :

« Jamais, tu me connais. »

Guillaume rit de nouveau et se tourna vers le public pour s'adresser à eux. Il les remercia de leur accueil et de toujours être là pour lui, pour eux, et pendant ce temps, Aurélien se perdit dans ses pensées en balayant le public du regard. Il sentait un feu consumer ses entrailles et il ne savait pas bien si c'était dû à son taux d'énervement à cause du concert ou bien à la sensation que lui procurait la main de son ami sur son dos. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se concentraient désormais sur cet endroit, là où sa main reposait entre ses deux omoplates.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Juste en face de lui, l'homme était là. Il le regardait du même regard terrifiant que les autres fois et sa respiration s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit vaciller et il serait tombé à la renverse si ce n'était pour la main de Guillaume, fortement ancrée sur son dos. Guillaume se tourna vers lui en le sentant défaillir et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air défait, absent du sourire qu'il portait encore une seconde auparavant.

« Orel ? le questionna Guillaume du regard, renforçant son étreinte en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Gringe... » réussit-il seulement à articuler, sans jamais quitter l'homme du regard.

Guillaume comprit enfin et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Il le sentit se tendre à ses côtés lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de l'homme et celui-ci se mit à sourire machiavéliquement. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux, ceux-ci essayant de suivre l'homme qui essayait de sortir de la salle, et il entendit Gringe dire quelques mots au public avant de l'entraîner avec lui, en dehors de la scène. Guillaume le laissa entre les mains de leurs amis et avant qu'Ablaye ne puisse dire un mot, il se précipita en dehors à la poursuite de l'homme. Aurélien essaya de le suivre du regard mais sa vision était trop floue, embrumée par ses larmes, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses amis se pencher vers lui pour le rassurer.

 

x

 

Lorsque Guillaume le rejoignit dans la loge une demie-heure plus tard, il avait réussi à se calmer. Ablaye et Skread étaient assis à ses côtés sur le canapé et il leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Skread se leva en voyant Guillaume entrer dans la pièce et lui demanda des nouvelles de l'homme.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper. » expliqua Guillaume d'une voix amère.

Les épaules d'Aurélien s'affaissèrent et il baissa le regard au sol à cette annonce.

« Mais j'ai donné son signalement aux vigiles, au cas-où il le voient roder dans les parages ce soir. Et l'empêchent d'entrer demain vu qu'on a deux dates à Nantes. Orel, on va l'avoir, je te le promet. » dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant au sol à ses pieds.

Il garda la tête baissée, évitant tout contact visuel sentant ses yeux lui piquer et sachant pertinemment bien ce que cela annonçait. Il sentit alors les doigts de son ami relever doucement son menton et leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, malgré ses efforts. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et ferma les yeux, embarrassé de le laisser le voir ainsi. Il entendit Guillaume demander à leurs amis de les laisser seuls un instant et peu de temps après , il entendit la porte se fermer derrière eux. Guillaume enleva sa main de sous son menton et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il le sentit caresser doucement sa peau de ses pouces comme pour sécher ses larmes et il ouvrit alors les yeux. Guillaume le regardait d'un air peiné et il lui murmura :

« Orel, tu me fais confiance, non ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il lentement en reniflant.

\- Alors, c'est une promesse. Crois-moi, on l'attrapera ce gars.

\- Mais comment... ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverai. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Tu me crois alors ? balbutia-t-il, le cœur battant.

\- Orel, je t'ai toujours cru. Je te connais, tu ne mentirais pas sur une chose pareille. Je n'aurais pas prit un train de 3h50 à 5h du matin si je n'étais pas persuadé que tu disais la vérité. Et c'est la première fois que tu faisais une crise d'angoisse. Je savais que tu ne mentais pas. »

Aurélien dévisagea son ami et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle, tombant dans ses bras. Guillaume, étonnamment, resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux espérant ainsi le rassurer. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce geste si étrange entre eux mais sentit tout de même son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Près d'une heure passa avant qu'il ne se redresse, les joues rosées d'avoir autant pleuré, et ne tente un petit sourire. Guillaume lui rendit son sourire et passa une main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci... dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- On rejoint les gars maintenant ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et ils se levèrent afin de sortir de la petite pièce. Guillaume laissa sa main glisser légèrement le long de son bras, lui souriant, et un feu apparut dans sa poitrine. Il entendit son cœur battre imperceptiblement plus fort dans sa poitrine et il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car ils furent bientôt dehors et ses amis leur firent de grands signes pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

 

x

 

« Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà vu son visage quelque part. »

Aurélien releva le visage et se tourna vers Guillaume, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Ils étaient en train de fumer en silence devant le tour-bus avant que Guillaume ne se mette à parler. Enfin, Skread et Guillaume fumaient pendant qu'Ablaye buvait une bière et que lui... était simplement là.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ablaye.

Guillaume plissa les yeux, tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant de reprendre :

« Ce mec, là... sa tête me dit un truc. Mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

Aurélien le dévisagea d'un air paniqué, attendant la suite, mais Guillaume soupira seulement.

« J'sais pas où je l'ai déjà vu. »

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre les quatre amis et Skread éteignit sa cigarette avec sa chaussure.

« Peut-être que ça te reviendra. Pas la peine de se faire du mauvais sang par rapport à cette histoire. Orel est en sécurité ici. »

Aurélien vit le regard pas convaincu de Guillaume et Skread se tourna vers lui :

« Tu le sais Orel, non ? Il ne peut rien t'arriver tant qu'on est là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui... je suppose...

\- T'inquiètes mec, on va éclaircir toute cette histoire. Comme dirait Deuklo : faudra nous passer sur le corps si quelqu'un veut te faire du mal ! hein ? » rit Ablaye.

Aurélien déglutit et hocha la tête. Faire du mal. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à lui ? C'est ce qu'il aimerait comprendre en premier lieu. Ses amis sourirent et s'éloignèrent en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, les laissant seuls à nouveau.

Un grand silence les enveloppa et il se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux pour cacher son embarras.

« Je te protégerai. »

Les mots claquèrent dans le silence de la nuit et il releva la tête à la vitesse éclaire, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Pardon ? »

Guillaume écrasa sa cigarette sous son pieds et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux pas de lui.

« J'ai dit je te protégerai. Je laisserai personne te faire de mal, Orel. Pas tant que je suis vivant. »

Aurélien sentit ses yeux le piquer et la boule dans sa gorge doubler de volume. Guillaume toucha légèrement son bras et il frissonna au contact.

« Dis pas ça, Gringe. Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ça, dit-il en baissant les yeux. J'aimerai que ce soit vrai, me dire que je suis en sécurité tant que je t'ai à mes côtés, mais c'est faux. Tu dois retourner à la fac. Tu ne peux pas être H24 avec moi. Et même si c'était le cas, tu ne peux pas veiller sur tout. La vie est faite d'imprévus... et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose. »

Guillaume lâcha son bras, laisant glisser délicatement ses doigts sur sa peau, et il releva le visage. Guillaume avait l'air triste, les yeux embrumés de larmes, et Aurélien posa ses doigts sur sa joue après une nette hésitation.

« Je suis désolé... Si seulement je n'étais pas un tel froussard, tout ça ne serait pas en train d'arriver. Mais je te remercie... d'être aussi attentionné envers moi. Claude serait jaloux de ça, tu sais ? rit-il doucement et il vit Guillaume esquisser un minuscule sourire malgré lui.

\- C'est moi ton meilleur ami, minus. C'est normal que je m'en fasse pour toi. N'en déplaise à Deuklo. »

Aurélien sourit. Son meilleur ami. C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il était. Une seconde auparavant, il avait ressenti un désir irrépressible de l'embrasser. Il s'était senti attiré par ses lèvres. Il avait eu la soudaine envie de passer une main derrière sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui, afin d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentit une drôle de sensation dans son bas-ventre et il dû se mordre violemment la lèvre pour se faire violence.

« On rentre ? » demanda-t-il alors et lorsque Guillaume hocha la tête, il enleva sa main de son visage et entra dans le tour-bus, suivit de près par son ami.

Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le sang battant contre ses tempes, réfléchissant à ce soudain tournant qu'avait pris leur relation.

 

x

 

« Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà vu son visage quelque part. »

Aurélien releva le visage et se tourna vers Guillaume, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Ils étaient en train de fumer en silence devant le tour-bus avant que Guillaume ne se mette à parler. Enfin, Skread et Guillaume fumaient pendant qu'Ablaye buvait une bière et que lui... était simplement là.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ablaye.

Guillaume plissa les yeux, tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant de reprendre :

« Ce mec, là... sa tête me dit un truc. Mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

Aurélien le dévisagea d'un air paniqué, attendant la suite, mais Guillaume soupira seulement.

« J'sais pas où je l'ai déjà vu. »

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre les quatre amis et Skread éteignit sa cigarette avec sa chaussure.

« Peut-être que ça te reviendra. Pas la peine de se faire du mauvais sang par rapport à cette histoire. Orel est en sécurité ici. »

Aurélien vit le regard pas convaincu de Guillaume et Skread se tourna vers lui :

« Tu le sais Orel, non ? Il ne peut rien t'arriver tant qu'on est là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui... je suppose...

\- T'inquiètes mec, on va éclaircir toute cette histoire. Comme dirait Deuklo : faudra nous passer sur le corps si quelqu'un veut te faire du mal ! hein ? » rit Ablaye.

Aurélien déglutit et hocha la tête. Faire du mal. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à lui ? C'est ce qu'il aimerait comprendre en premier lieu. Ses amis sourirent et s'éloignèrent en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, les laissant seuls à nouveau.

Un grand silence les enveloppa et il se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux pour cacher son embarras.

« Je te protégerai. »

Les mots claquèrent dans le silence de la nuit et il releva la tête à la vitesse éclaire, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Pardon ? »

Guillaume écrasa sa cigarette sous son pieds et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux pas de lui.

« J'ai dit je te protégerai. Je laisserai personne te faire de mal, Orel. Pas tant que je suis vivant. »

Aurélien sentit ses yeux le piquer et la boule dans sa gorge doubler de volume. Guillaume toucha légèrement son bras et il frissonna au contact.

« Dis pas ça, Gringe. Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ça, dit-il en baissant les yeux. J'aimerai que ce soit vrai, me dire que je suis en sécurité tant que je t'ai à mes côtés, mais c'est faux. Tu dois retourner à la fac. Tu ne peux pas être H24 avec moi. Et même si c'était le cas, tu ne peux pas veiller sur tout. La vie est faite d'imprévus... et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose. »

Guillaume lâcha son bras, laisant glisser délicatement ses doigts sur sa peau, et il releva le visage. Guillaume avait l'air triste, les yeux embrumés de larmes, et Aurélien posa ses doigts sur sa joue après une nette hésitation.

« Je suis désolé... Si seulement je n'étais pas un tel froussard, tout ça ne serait pas en train d'arriver. Mais je te remercie... d'être aussi attentionné envers moi. Claude serait jaloux de ça, tu sais ? rit-il doucement et il vit Guillaume esquisser un minuscule sourire malgré lui.

\- C'est moi ton meilleur ami, minus. C'est normal que je m'en fasse pour toi. N'en déplaise à Deuklo. »

Aurélien sourit. Son meilleur ami. C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il était. Une seconde auparavant, il avait ressenti un désir irrépressible de l'embrasser. Il s'était senti attiré par ses lèvres. Il avait eu la soudaine envie de passer une main derrière sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui, afin d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentit une drôle de sensation dans son bas-ventre et il dû se mordre violemment la lèvre pour se faire violence.

« On rentre ? » demanda-t-il alors et lorsque Guillaume hocha la tête, il enleva sa main de son visage et entra dans le tour-bus, suivit de près par son ami.

Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le sang battant contre ses tempes, réfléchissant à ce soudain tournant qu'avait pris leur relation.

 

x


	3. Chapitre 3.

« Gringe, réveille-toi ! »

Guillaume ouvrit les yeux en sursaut en sentant tout son corps trembler. En voyant la figure d'Ablaye au-dessus de lui il comprit que celui-ci venait de le secouer violemment pour qu'il sorte du sommeil. Il se dégagea de son emprise et grogna en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? T'étais obligé de me réveiller comme ça ? Vas-y mollo la prochaine fois, mec. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. »

Ablaye ne répondit rien, le regardant seulement avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Il aperçut Skread derrière lui qui s'approcha de plusieurs pas vers le lit, jusqu'à être à ses côtés, la mine sombre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, une soudaine inquiétude remplissant tout son être.

\- Orel a disparu, lâcha Skread après avoir tenté un instant de reprendre sa composition.

\- Quoi ? »

Guillaume resta un instant paralysé, adossé à son oreiller, sans réussir à penser à autre chose que ce que son ami venait de dire. La phrase se répétant en boucle dans sa tête : Orel a disparu, Orel a disparu, Orel a disparu. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos et il bondit soudain hors du lit, poussant Ablaye par la même occasion, se précipitant vers la chambre d'Aurélien.

Il entendit Skread lui crier quelque chose mais il n'entendit pas quoi. Il entra avec fracas dans la petite chambre, vit le lit complètement défait, et tomba à genoux devant ce spectacle. Aurélien n'était pas là.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit ses amis s'approcher de lui et Skread s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule :

« D'habitude, il se lève toujours tôt alors quand on a vu qu'à 11h il n'était toujours pas dans le salon on est venus le réveiller, expliqua Skread. Mais il n'était déjà plus là.

\- Mais... il est peut-être autre part ? demanda Guillaume d'une voix tremblante. Dans la salle de bain peut-être ?

\- On a déjà vérifié Gringe, dit doucement Skread. Il est nul part dans le tour-bus...

\- Il est peut-être simplement sorti dehors ? proposa Guillaume d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- Non. Tu le connais, il ne serait jamais parti sans faire son lit. Ou sans nous avoir prévenu avant. »

Guillaume baissa la tête, un poids lui tombant lourdement sur les épaules, comprenant qu'Aurélien avait bel et bien disparu. Et qu'il n'avait rien pu y faire. Il senti des larmes couler sur ses joues malgré tout son bon vouloir pour les retenir. Il n'arriverait pas à paraître fort cette fois, c'était trop dur. Il était faible.

« Gringe... »

Il entendit ses amis l'appeler doucement. Ils devaient être surpris de le voir craquer, lui qui ne montrait jamais cette partie là de lui aux autres. La partie émotive, sensible, douce, de lui. La seule personne à qui il l'avait laissé l'entrevoir, c'était Aurélien. Bien malgré lui, après des années de combat, il avait perdu. Il s'était laissé approcher plus qu'il n'aurait fallu par son ami et il l'avait laissé le voir entièrement, sans plus pouvoir se cacher. Il avait perdu, il était tombé petit à petit, jour après jour, amoureux de lui. Il voyait bien que son comportement envers Aurélien était différent de celui qu'il adoptait envers ses autres amis. Il avait essayé d'ignorer ses sentiments mais petit à petit ils étaient devenus plus fort, jusqu'à l'envahir tout entier. Il ne pouvait plus se battre. Seulement se taire. Parce que s'il était persuadé d'une chose c'était celle-là. Aurélien l'aimait énormément, mais seulement comme un ami. Et il ne pourrait jamais retourner ses sentiments. Et maintenant, il l'avait perdu lui, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, malgré sa promesse.

« J'avais promis de le protéger. » murmura-t-il d'une voix amère, ses mains se formant en poings et les muscles de son visage se contractant de douleur.

 

x

 

Guillaume était allongé sur son lit, les yeux au plafond, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin, ses pensées... Il bloquait sur une pensée. Plutôt sur un mot, un prénom... Aurélien. Orel. Orel, Orel, Orel. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il avait promis de le protéger et comme toujours, il avait perdu. Il était inutile. Aurélien avait eu raison, il n'était pas en sécurité ici, même avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu veiller sur lui. Et surtout, il se sentait irrémédiablement coupable de sa disparition. Il ferma les yeux et serra le draps entre ses doigts. Il aurait dû lui dire. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il aurait dû lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Une douleur intense apparut dans son cœur et un long cri rauque surgit de sa poitrine.

Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer sur sa table de nuit et il l'attrapa nonchalamment pour lire le sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le nom du destinataire. Orel. Mais... ce n'était pas un sms, c'était un message audio. Et il y avait une note attachée à celle-ci :

« Pour Guillaume Tranchant. De la part d'une vieille connaissance. »

Il fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, et se redressa contre son oreiller. Sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse et son pouce frôla le bouton pour démarrer le message audio. Il devait savoir ce que renfermait ce message mais il avait aussi peur. Il déglutit et pressa le bouton. Il y eut un silence puis un bruit annonça le début du message :

« - Mr. Orelsan ?

\- Ou-oui ?

\- Je suis content d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Un silence suivit et un frisson parcourut son échine. Aurélien avait la voix qui tremblait et celle de l'autre homme était lugubre.

\- C'est vous qui me suivez à tous les concerts ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Vous êtes ami avec Guillaume Tranchant, non ?

\- G-Guillaume ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un vieil ami à moi. Une vieille connaissance. Et j'avais besoin de toi pour l'attirer ici.

\- P-pardon ? De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Tu vas venir avec moi et Guillaume sera obligé de venir te chercher. Il me doit quelque chose.

\- Venir ? Non...

Guillaume écarquilla les yeux. Une vieille connaissance à lui ? Le mec qui suivait Orel sur chacun de ses concerts. Celui qui le terrifiait. Qui le regardait d'un air lugubre. Il savait bien qu'il avait déjà vu sa tête quelque part... mais où ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Aurélien devenir de plus en plus terrifiée et celle de l'homme encore plus menaçante. Non, arrêtez... suppliait la voix d'Aurélien et soudain un coup de feu suivit d'un cri aigüe retentit dans la pièce. Guillaume sauta hors de son lit et fit un pas en arrière comme si le téléphone avait soudain prit feu. Le message audio prit fin et après un instant où il resta interdit le regard braqué sur son téléphone, il se précipita hors de la chambre pour aller chercher Ablaye et Skread.

 

x 

 

Un silence régnait dans le salon où les trois amis s'étaient réunis. Guillaume leur avait fait écouter le message, même plusieurs fois, et maintenant ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils étaient complètement déboussolés. Skread fit un effort pour se redresser sur le fauteuil et lança un coup d'oeil à Guillaume :

« Il...

\- Il s'est fait tiré dessus. » dit Guillaume d'une voix faible, devançant sa pensée.

Les trois amis se turent et retombèrent dans un silence pesant, repensant au coup de feu du message. Guillaume ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce bruit résonnait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait entendu dans sa chambre. Est-ce qu'il... était blessé ? Ou pire... mort ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous ses paupières closes à cette pensée. Il sentit alors un poids sur sa jambe et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ablaye assis à ses côtés, la main sur sa cuisse.

« Gringe, tout va bien se passer. Je vais annuler la tournée jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Orel. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

\- Oui, il est fort notre petit gars, renchérit Skread. Je vais aller au commissariat. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Guillaume se redressa lentement sur le canapé.

« Ou-Oui, je vais venir. »

Skread hocha la tête et se leva, avant de lui dire d'aller se laver et qu'ils partiraient dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de se préparer et de penser à leur déposition. Guillaume acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le regard et le cœur meurtris.

Ils sortirent du commissariat deux heures plus tard, après avoir fait leur déposition et expliqué leur situation. Le policier qui s'était occupé d'eux avait trifouillé avec son portable, disant qu'ainsi s'il recevait un message ou appel de l'homme, ils pourraient être instantanément au courant grâce à un simple bouton. Franchement, Guillaume n'avait rien comprit mais Skread, lui, avait l'air d'avoir saisi le fonctionnement.

Ils arrivèrent au tour-bus et Guillaume s'affala sur le canapé à bout d'énergie. Ablaye leur annonça qu'il avait annulé toutes les prochaines dates de la tournée sans pour autant en expliquer la raison aux salles de concerts. Il avait seulement évoqué un problème personnel. Il ne fallait pas alerter la presse ou les fans. Guillaume hocha la tête faiblement, fatigué, et sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement. Il sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond dû à la fatigue intense de la journée, son portable enfoncé dans la poche de son pantalon.

 

x

 

Guillaume se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la nuit fut tombée sur la ville de Bordeaux, à la vibration qu'il ressentit contre sa cuisse. Il grogna, fatigué et n'ayant aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et chercha à attraper son portable à l'aveuglette dans sa poche. Quand il y réussit, il approcha l'écran de ses yeux fatigués et crut faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le nom de la personne l'appelant. Il décrocha sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir et s'écria d'une voix paniquée :

« Orel ?! »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du fil suivit d'un petit grésillement avant que la voix de son ami lui parvienne enfin :

« Gringe... ? Gringe, c'est toi ?

\- Orel ! Où est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il d'une voix frénétique.

\- Je... je sais pas... Gringe, j'ai peur. C'est trop sombre autour de moi, je vois rien...

\- Reste calme, Orel. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant lui-même à calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

Skread et Ablaye entrèrent dans le salon, lui lançant un regard paniqué. Il leur indiqua silencieusement que c'était à Aurélien qu'il parlait. Ils s'approchèrent de lui rapidement et s'assirent à ses côtés. Guillaume appuya sur le haut parleur pour qu'ils entendent ce qu'Aurélien disait.

« Je sais pas, Gringe... j'ai peur... dit Aurélien d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

\- Orel, c'est Skread, l'interrompit ce dernier. Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Je... oui, dit la voix lointaine de Aurélien et Guillaume serra la mâchoire à cette réponse. J'ai mal à la jambe... C'est là qu'il m'a tiré dessus pour m'empêcher de fuir...

\- Orel... où c'est que tu étais pour qu'il te trouve hier soir ? demanda Ablaye d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non... c'était ce matin. J'ai fait un rêve étrange et j'ai décidé de sortir prendre l'air parce que je me sentais mal, expliqua Aurélien. C'est là qu'il est arrivé et a commencé à me parler... Il voulait que je le suive et quand j'ai essayé de m'enfuir il m'a tiré dessus.

\- Je vais le descendre, murmura Guillaume. Orel, je te jure que je vais le trouver et le tuer. Je vais... on va te trouver et te sauver. Tiens bon.

\- Guillaume...

\- Non. Je vais venir te sauver de ce mec et une fois que tu seras de nouveau avec nous, je ne te quitterai plus. Je veillerai sur toi, Orel. Je te protégerai. Pour de vrai.

\- Il te veut du mal... dit la voix distante d'Aurélien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais tiens toi loin de lui, Gringe...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, Orel. Je te jure que je te trouverai.

\- Je... »

Aurélien s'arrêta brusquement de parler et Guillaume fronça des sourcils.

« Orel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Il est là... il est... je dois vous laisser... je... »

Guillaume entendit un grésillement puis un petit cri et un bruit mat avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. Il l'appela plusieurs fois sans résultat. L'appel avait prit fin, coupant le seul lien entre eux. Il se laissa glisser à genoux au sol, poussant un cri de douleur.

 

x 

 

Il chercha à rappeler plusieurs fois Aurélien avant d'abandonner. Skread le força littéralement à aller se coucher et Ablaye l'aida à se relever du sol.

« Allez, mon pote. Il faut qu'on garde la tête froide. Pour Orel. » dit ce dernier et il hocha la tête en déglutissant.

Il s'effondra sur son lit et s'enroula dans sa couverture, fermant ses yeux fortement comme si ça lui permettrait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il se concentra sur les battements frénétiques de son cœur et laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Est-ce que ce connard l'avait touché ? Lui avait fait mal lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait réussi à les appeler ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage, à savoir qui il était, et ce qu'il lui voulait.

Son portable vibra tout à coup dans son pantalon, là où l'avait rangé en vitesse en sortant du salon, et il l'attrapa précipitamment.

« Orel ??

\- Non, c'est pas Orel, dit une voix lugubre en riant à l'autre bout du fil. Ça va, Gringo ?

\- Je... comment tu m'as appelé ? balbutia-t-il en tiquant au surnom.

\- Gringo, répéta la voix. Tu ne me remets pas ? Ça me vexe tu sais.

\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu t'en es prit à Orel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Voyons, Guillaume. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Pourtant on faisait une sacré paire non ? Enfin, avant que tu me dénonces à la police bien sûr. »

Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin :

« Julien ?! C'est toi ?

\- Exact.

\- Tu es sorti de prison ? demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils, la gorge sèche.

\- Comme tu vois. Et je suis là pour te demander des réparations. Pour avoir pris autant d'années de ma vie.

\- Tu le méritais et tu le sais ! Aurélien n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Je l'ai connu après toute cette merde alors laisse-le tranquille, Julien !

\- J'aimerai bien tu sais... Je n'ai rien contre lui, vraiment. C'est un garçon assez... docile. »

Guillaume tiqua sur le choix de mot et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Mais tu vois, continua Julien, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'être sûr que tu m'écoutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Julien ? Tout ce que tu veux mais ne lui fais pas de mal.

\- Laisse moi te poser une simple question dans ce cas. Quelle est sa valeur pour toi, Guillaume ? »

Combien valait-il pour lui ? Tout l'or du monde. L'argent n'était pas important. Seul le fait qu'il aille bien comptait.

« Je donnerai tout pour lui, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu entends, Orel ? s'exclama la voix de l'autre côté dans un rire. Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais raison.

\- Orel ?! Tu vas bien ?! s'écria Guillaume à son tour.

\- Il ne t'entends pas, idiot. Je veux 50 000 € dans trois jours au plus tard, cracha Julien.

\- P-pardon ? bégaya Guillaume. 50 000 € ?!

\- S'il vaut tout l'or du monde pour toi, ça ne devrait pas être très dur, non ? »

Guillaume déglutit, incapable de réfléchir. 50 000 €... c'était une grosse somme. Mais il les avait, grâce aux concerts et aux albums vendus. Il ferait tout pour revoir Aurélien au plus vite.

« Je peux même venir demain. Donne-moi juste l'adresse.

\- Non, il va te falloir un peu de temps pour retirer autant d'argent. Je t'enverrais l'adresse dans deux jours. Bye, Gringo.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal... s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il.

\- Ça, je peux pas te le promettre ! » rit lugubrement Julien avant de raccrocher.

Guillaume resta un moment paralysé, le téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille. Puis, il laissa enfin son bras glisser le long de son corps et s'effondra sur le lit, se laissant tomber violemment en arrière. Il pleura de longues minutes avant de s'endormir, exténué et déboussolé par cette discussion.

 

x

 

Guillaume regardait le sac de sport rempli de billets devant lui. Le lendemain il avait tout raconté à ses amis et ils étaient allés au commissariat. Skread lui avait dit que c'était sûrement un piège et il le savait. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Mais ils avaient la police de leur côté. Le chef de la police lui avait dit de suivre les ordres de Julien et d'aller au rendez-vous. Il enverrait des hommes pour le filer et protéger ses arrières. Ablaye avait essayé de s'interposer, disant que c'était une mauvaise idée, que ça pourrait mal tourner... mais le chef de la police lui avait promis que ses hommes s'étaient là justement pour protéger ses amis. Il lui avait dit que c'était la seule solution. Ils ne devaient pas essayer de l'accompagner ou Julien ne respecterait pas sa parole. Étant donné qu'il en ait une. Guillaume l'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien et que si c'était la seule façon pour récupérer Aurélien, il serait capable de le faire. Même si c'était terriblement dangereux. Il s'en foutait. Tant qu'il revoyait son sourire. Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Lui tout entier, vivant et en bonne santé.

« Gringe... dit Skread en touchant son épaule, le sortant de ses rêveries. Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? C'est dangereux.

\- Peu importe. J'ai promis que je le protégerai, expliqua Guillaume. Même si c'est au péril de ma vie.

\- Fais attention à toi quand même ma couille ! » s'exclama Claude en le prenant dans ses bras fortement.

Guillaume enfouit son visage dans son cou. Claude était arrivé le lendemain dès qu'il avait été mis au courant. Il avait pêté un câble, envoyant valser les oreillers à travers le tour-bus, criant qu'il allait faire la peau à celui qui avait osé toucher à Aurélien. Puis il s'était calmé en comprenant qu'en l'état des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était attendre et être là pour ses amis.

« Promis, Deuklo. Je ferai attention, dit-il en se détachant de son ami. Je dois y aller maintenant. A tout'

\- Avec Orel... dit Ablaye, un semblant d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Avec Orel, répéta Guillaume. Je ne reviendrai pas sans lui. »

Il se baissa pour attraper le sac rempli de billets et passa la lanière sur son épaule. Il fit un signe de tête à ses amis et passa la porte du tour-bus. Oui, il ne reviendrait pas sans Aurélien. Ou du moins, Aurélien reviendrait. Il le sortirait de là, même si ça devait lui en coûter la vie.

 

x

 

Guillaume attrapa son portable dans la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro d'Aurélien.

« Je suis devant. » dit-il seulement en observant le bâtiment en ruine devant lui, après que Julien ait répondu à son appel.

Il rangea son portable lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il arrivait. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par dessus son épaule à l'endroit où il savait qu'étaient cachés les policiers derrière lui. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils sauraient être assez vifs et faire leur boulot correctement. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite contre sa cage thoracique et des grosses perles de sueurs apparaître sur son front. Il était terrifié.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la large porte s'ouvrir brusquement avec un bruit métallique et avança instinctivement quand Aurélien apparut, au devant de Julien.

« Orel !

\- N'approche pas ! » le menaça Julien en braquant un flingue sur la tempe d'Aurélien.

Guillaume recula aussi vite qu'il avait avancé, levant les mains devant son torse.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

\- T'as l'argent ? cracha Julien, en posant le flingue contre la tempe d'Aurélien et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de terreur.

\- Arrête ! Oui, j'ai l'argent ! Tout est là, je te promet, dit-il en posant le sac au sol.

\- Guillaume... dit doucement Aurélien entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi tu es venu...

\- Parce qu'il tient à toi, hein Orel ? » se moqua Julien en attrapant son bras et le faisant crier de surprise. 

Guillaume vit a quel point Aurélien avait l'air terrorisé et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour s'empêcher de réagir idiotement, comme en lui sautant dessus.

« Arrête, Julien. Lâche-le... l'argent est là. Tiens ta parole.

\- Recule. Et laisse-moi voir l'intérieur du sac. »

Guillaume hocha la tête et se baissa lentement, sans jamais quitter des yeux Julien, pour ouvrir le sac. Il se releva et recula de plusieurs pas, le cœur battant dans ses tempes, et meurtri par le regard terrorisé d'Aurélien. Celui-ci secouait la tête, les joues inondées de larmes, et il n'aperçut que maintenant qu'il avait les mains liées. En descendant ses yeux sur sa frêle silhouette il remarqua sa blessure à la cuisse et il déglutit en serrant la mâchoire. Julien s'approcha prudemment du sac, le flingue pointé sur la tempe d'Aurélien et le poussant dans le dos pour qu'il avance. Il jeta un œil rapide au contenu du sac et releva la tête, lui souriant d'un air machiavélique.

« Très bien. Récupère-le donc. »

Il poussa violemment Aurélien devant lui dans sa direction et Guillaume le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, emporté par l'elan et par sa jambe blessée. Il accentua son emprise sur son bras et commença à lui enlever les liens, sans plus se préoccuper de Julien. Une fois que ceux-ci furent tombés au sol, Aurélien le poussa fortement en pleurant de plus belle :

« Pars !! C'est un piège !! »

Il releva le visage vers Julien et le vit braquer son arme sur lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il entendit un coup de feu partir et sentit Aurélien lui tomber dessus violemment, l'empêchant de voir Julien. Et tout devint noir.

 

x


	4. Chapitre 4.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Il se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas repousser trop violemment le corps de son ami par dessus le sien. Il n'avait mal nul part, n'était pas blessé. Pris d'une panique intense, il inspecta Aurélien mais celui-ci n'était pas blessé. Il s'était seulement évanouie. Il le tint plus fort contre lui, dans ses bras, et regarda enfin devant lui, là où se tenait Julien une minute auparavant. Il déglutit en le voyant affalé au sol, sur le ventre, et inanimé. Les policiers se précipitèrent vers Julien et il comprit. Le coup de feu n'avait pas été tiré par Julien. Ils avaient été plus rapides et avaient tiré avant lui, le tuant. Guillaume sentit un énorme soulagement l'envahir. Il allait bien, Aurélien allait bien, et Julien n'était plus une menace. Ne le serait plus jamais. Il caressa la frange de son ami dans ses bras et enfin, il s'autorisa à craquer, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et le serrant fort contre lui.

Une ambulance était venue les chercher, afin de les examiner en cas de traumatismes forts. Les médecins opérèrent la jambe d'Aurélien, enlevant la balle qui était resté logée à l'intérieur, et lui bandèrent la cuisse. Guillaume fut autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre pour le voir après l'opération mais celui-ci dormait profondément, épuisé par les derniers jours qu'il avait vécu, et Guillaume s'assit à ses côtés pour le regarder dormir. Il s'endormit bientôt à son tour, emporté par une très grande fatigue.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses amis les avaient rejoint dans la chambre d'hôpital et Aurélien avait déjà les yeux ouverts, le regardant tendrement avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Guillaume sourit comme si le monde entier venait de s'illuminer et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement. Claude s'approcha d'eux et leur fit un gros câlin groupé, le faisant rire. Skread s'approcha ensuite de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Gringe, je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Aurélien et de lui lancer un petit regard en coin :

« Maintenant, là ? C'est urgent ?

\- Pas vraiment... mais ce serait bien que tu sois au courant quand même, dit Skread.

\- D'accord, soupira Guillaume en se levant. Je reviens p'tite tête, dit-il dans un sourire, en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Aurélien pour les ébouriffer.

\- Eh, c'est mon expression ça ! s'écria Claude en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Pas touche !

\- Ok, ok, rit Guillaume. S'xcuse votre majesté. »

Guillaume lança un sourire triomphant à Aurélien qui se mit à rire doucement et suivit Skread en dehors de la petite chambre, se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien lui dire.

 

x

 

Guillaume enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'adossa au mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre.

« Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Je te le dis parce que vous allez sûrement rentrer à l'appart, là... Donc tu vas vivre de nouveau avec Orel, continua Skread le regard dans le vague. Mais ce genre de... situation, qu'il a vécu... ça laisse des séquelles... »

Guillaume se redressa contre le mur et déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il y aurait des répercussions. Aurélien était hors de danger maintenant mais tout n'était pas fini.

« C'était un kidnapping, qu'on veuille l'appeler comme ça ou non. Je pense qu'il en restera profondément traumatisé, et que les prochaines semaines vont être très dures. Pour toi comme pour lui, soupira Skread. Il a quand même eu un flingue sur la tempe d'après ce que les policiers nous ont racontés... c'est pas rien ! Et il s'est fait tiré dessus !

\- Skread, ne t'en fais pas, dit Guillaume en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui. On arrivera à passer cette épreuve, hein ? Comme on l'a toujours fait. D'accord ? »

Skread détourna le regard, embarrassé, et poussa un long soupir :

« Occupes-toi bien de lui, hein Gringe ? On ne sait pas à quelles répercussions s'attendre. Des cauchemars, des crises de panique... peut-être même pire...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répéta Guillaume voulant rassurer son ami. Tout ira bien. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne le quitte plus. Je veillerai sur lui.

\- Oui, rit faiblement Skread. Enfin, tu sais bien qu'il va t'obliger à continuer la fac. Il ne te laissera pas tout abandonner pour lui quand même !

\- On trouvera une solution. » dit Guillaume d'une voix confiante, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Skread hocha la tête, semblant un minimum rassuré, et Guillaume enleva sa main de son épaule. Il fit un signe de tête montrant la porte de la chambre et quand Skread hocha la tête de nouveau, il empoigna la poignée pour retourner dans la chambre, suivit de son ami. Ablaye et Claude parlaient d'une voix enthousiaste à Aurélien qui rigolait de leurs histoires. L'ambiance était détendue et Guillaume sourit. Oui, il veillerait sur son petit homme maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver. Pas tant qu'il serait présent en tout cas.

 

x

 

Ils étaient rentrés à la maison en fin d'après-midi et Guillaume avait forcé Aurélien à aller faire une petite sieste après sa douche. Malgré le faitqu'il ait déjà dormi à l'hôpital, il voyait à ses traits qu'il était encore bien fatigué. Aurélien hocha seulement la tête en compréhension lorsqu'il lui expliqua pourquoi il voulait qu'il aille se reposer. Il le regarda s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, soulagé d'être de retour chez eux avec Aurélien. Il s'affala devant la télé pour regarder une émission débile, pour ne pas avoir à se concentrer de trop dessus, et se mit à réfléchir. Skread avait raison. Aurélien garderait une marque douloureuse de cette altercation. Et même s'il ne voulait pas trop y penser... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était de sa faute. Si plus jeune il n'avait pas mal tourné, s'il n'avait pas traîné dans les rues, vendu de la drogue, dénoncé Julien aux autorités pour s'en sortir... peut-être alors que ce dernier ne s'en serait pas prit à son ami. Aurélien paierait le prix de ce kidnapping, de sa bêtise de jeunesse. Et il ne savait pas encore par quel biais. Il ne lui avait pas jeté la pierre, ne lui avait pas craché que tout avait été de sa faute en premier lieu... mais après tout, ne le faisait-il jamais ? Il gardait toujours tout pour lui, pensant que tout était de sa faute, sans prendre le temps de la rejeter sur les autres. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. En fait, il ne lui avait même pas du tout parlé, pour être honnête. Ils avaient seulement échangé des regards complices et débordant de joie de se retrouver, sains et saufs. Guillaume ferma les yeux et soupira, pensant à la sensation de bien-être qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Il alla préparer une soupe aux champignons une demie-heure plus tard. Il aurait bien aimé commander une pizza mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'une bonne soupe chaude leur ferait du bien. Sa chaleur emplirait leur être tout entier, les revigorant par la même occasion. Il versa le contenu de la casserole dans deux bols quand il eut fini et goûta la soupe dans son bol. Il poussa un soupir de bonheur. Il avait réussi à faire une soupe pas trop mauvaise, et même plutôt bonne, sans même avoir à suivre la recette. Il posa les deux bols sur un plateau et marcha en direction du salon en appelant son ami. Il fut surpris de le trouver déjà assis sur le canapé et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Guillaume sourit à son tour, voyant ses cheveux tout emmêlés de sommeil et son air encore un peu endormi. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Et ben, tu aurais pu me dire que t'étais levé hein. »

Aurélien rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, embarrassé.

« Et ben quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi, Orel ? rit Guillaume et Aurélien releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges.

\- N-non... balbutia-t-il et Guillaume lui lança un regard malicieux, tiquant sur le manque d'assurance qu'avait sa voix.

\- J'rigole, Orel. Allez tiens, je t'ai préparé une petite soupe dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup !

\- Merci Gringe ! » dit Aurélien après un petit silence, lui offrant un énorme sourire.

Guillaume sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui à ce sourire si sincère et baissa les yeux, souriant :

« Y'a pas d'quoi. Vraiment. J'vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, tu vas voir. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement et bientôt, il sentit Aurélien poser une main sur son avant-bras doucement, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder.

« Merci... vraiment. » dit-il de nouveau, plongeant son regard dans le sien, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Guillaume déglutit et sourit en hochant la tête. Aurélien enleva sa main de son bras et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, l'endroit sur sa peau où il avait posé sa main le brûlant délicieusement.

 

x

 

La jambe d'Aurélien reposait délicatement contre la sienne et une douce chaleur commençait à doucement l'envelopper depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Guillaume se tourna vers son ami et vit qu'il avait les paupières presque closes et luttait contre le sommeil, la tête contre le dossier du canapé.

« Orel... sourit-il en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir, hein ? »

Un simple grognement lui répondit et Aurélien se redressa lentement, passant une main sur ses yeux pour se réveiller.

« Allez, va dormir Orel. On se voit demain matin. »

Il cru voir brièvement une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami mais celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Aurélien hocha la tête et soudain, il le vit se pencher vers lui. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, et il pensa brièvement que ça y est, Orel allait l'embrasser, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer son cou. Oh. Il força son cœur à se calmer dans sa poitrine et lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit, Gringe. » l'entendit-il murmurer au creux de son oreille et il sourit doucement.

Il se redressa et passa une main furtivement dans la frange de son ami pour dégager ses yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Orel. Dors bien. »

Aurélien lui sourit tendrement et se leva du canapé afin d'aller dans sa chambre. Il le regarda s'éloigner, essayant d'éteindre dans le même temps le feu qui brûlait dans sa poitrine. Il voulait lui dire. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, depuis bien trop longtemps tenu en secret. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis, il avait peur de lui avouer. Et puis, c'était peut-être pas le bon moment non plus. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la télé, avant de l'éteindre dix minutes à peine plus tard, pour aller se coucher à son tour.

 

x

 

Guillaume se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit, en entendant un cri perçant. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il était déjà hors de son lit, se précipitant vers la chambre d'Aurélien. Il entra dans sa chambre en courant et tomba à genoux à côté de son lit, près de la frêle silhouette de son ami qui avait relevé ses genoux sous son menton et enfouie sa tête entre ses bras. Il l'entendit murmurer des mots incompréhensibles et en s'approchant plus près il comprit Gringe et s'il-te-plaît. Il l'appela doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, vu qu'il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu entrer dans sa panique :

« Orel, je suis là... »

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Aurélien releva la tête lentement, dégageant ses bras. Il vit le regard terrorisé qu'il avait et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Aurélien le dévisagea un long moment avant de se remettre à pleurer violemment. Guillaume l'attira à lui, montant à ses côtés dans le lit, et passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux :

« Shh, tout va bien Orel. Je suis là, plus personne ne te fera de mal... »

Il sentait à quel point le cœur de son ami battait rapidement contre sa cage thoracique et il le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

« Gui...llaume... bégaya-t-il à travers ses larmes et Guillaume sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille. Julien... Je... »

Guillaume ferma les yeux en entendant à quel point sa voix était faible et tremblante, hésitante autour des mots. Il ouvrit les yeux, en repoussant doucement Aurélien pour pouvoir prendre son visage dans ses mains :

« Orel, écoute-moi, demanda-t-il doucement. Tu es en sécurité, c'est fini. Tu es là, avec moi, à l'appartement. Julien ne peux plus rien te faire, il est mort. Il ne te touchera plus, d'accord ? »

Aurélien le dévisagea et Guillaume vit de la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Je... commença-t-il avant de baisser la tête, comme si le simple fait de parler était devenu trop dur pour lui. J'ai... mal. A la jambe... »murmura-t-il et Guillaume baissa les yeux vers son pantalon de pyjama.

Une tâche de sang avait traversé la fabrique du tissu et il fit une grimace de douleur.

« T'as dû t'arracher les points en t'agitant. Je vais regarder ça, d'accord ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête, toujours les yeux baissés, et Guillaume se leva du lit. Aurélien vint s'asseoir difficilement sur le bord du lit et Guillaume s'assit en tailleur au sol. Il attendit qu'Aurélien eut baissé son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux pour inspecter la blessure. Il prit bien garde de ne pas remonter son regard, le boxer noir d'Aurélien à moitié caché par son tee-shirt trop grand. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'il rougissait violemment et il réprima un petit sourire. Il était donc autant embarrassé que lui. Il attrapa délicatement le bout du bandage entre ses doigts et essaya de l'enlever en lui faisant le moins mal possible. Il le sentit frissonner et sa cuisse eut quelques spasmes de douleur mais Aurélien ne broncha pas.

« Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, d'accord ? » dit-il en se levant.

Aurélien le suivit des yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Guillaume sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour aller chercher ce dont il aurait besoin. Une compresse, un désinfectant et du coton. Il pourrait réutiliser la même bande pour recouvrir tout ça, celle de l'hôpital n'ayant servi qu'une seule journée pour l'instant. Ils en avaient de réserve et il irait en acheter si celles-ci venaient à manquer.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Aurélien était en train de fixer un point sur le mur à sa gauche, et ne le vit même pas entrer.

« Orel ? » dit Guillaume et celui-ci sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, un air paniqué sur le visage.

Guillaume fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant de nouveau en tailleur devant lui.

« Eh, ça va ? »

Aurélien le dévisagea avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le mur et de le regarder à nouveau, une seconde plus tard. Il hocha la tête et Guillaume se détendit.

« Tu m'as inquiété, t'avais l'air perdu quand je suis entré... »

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux au sol, et Guillaume passa une main sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde :

« Eh, tout va bien. C'est normal que tu décroches de temps en temps, ok ? Alors, je te soigne ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête, lui offrant un minuscule sourire et Guillaume lui sourit en retour. Il passa délicatement un coton empli de désinfectant sur sa cuisse et Aurélien posa sa main sur la sienne, surpris par la douleur, avant d'enlever sa main et de le laisser le soigner. Il essaya d'être le plus doux possible et finit par enrouler le bandage autour de sa cuisse, par-dessus la compresse formant une protection entre le bandage et sa peau.

Aurélien passa une main doucement sur le bandage et releva la tête pour lui sourire :

« Merci, Guillaume. »

Il se releva et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux avant de sourire :

« C'est normal, Orel. »

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller jeter le coton imbibé de sang et ranger le désinfectant avant de revenir dans la chambre. Aurélien était déjà en train de se remettre sous les draps et il sourit, restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ça va aller ? Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ? »

Aurélien jeta un petit coup d'œil au mur avant de se tourner vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et de hocher doucement la tête, s'allongeant dans le lit.

« Oui. Merci, Gringe.

\- Bonne nuit Orel, sourit-il. Et n'hésite pas à venir me chercher si t'as le moindre problème, d'accord ? Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, ok ? »

Aurélien hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, s'endormant presque aussitôt. Guillaume le regarda un instant, en souriant doucement, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Il s'endormit en pensant à son sourire et en se disant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

 

x

 

Une semaine passa sans autre accident. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour Guillaume de taire ses sentiments. Surtout que chaque jour, Aurélien et lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas si Aurélien s'en rendait compte mais pour lui, être aussi proche d'Aurélien revenait presque du miracle. Il s'était forcé pendant tellement d'années à se tenir éloigné, à s'empêcher de trop lui montrer son affection de peur qu'il comprenne ses sentiments pour lui qu'il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait de se laisser approcher. Comme ce moment, où jambe contre jambe, Aurélien s'était endormi la tête sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle régulier dans son cou et la chaleur d'Aurélien l'envelopper doucement. Il n'arrivait plus à rester concentré sur la télévision, son esprit entièrement accaparé par la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps et par les battements rapides de son cœur.

Soudain, il sentit Aurélien s'agiter contre lui et pousser un petit gémissement de frustration :

« Non, arrête... lâche-moi... »

Il le vit se débattre, les traits tendus, et s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller :

« Ore...»

Il reçut un coup, Aurélien le repoussant sans s'en rendre compte, toujours endormi.

« Orel ! » cria-t-il alors en agrippant ses épaules.

Aurélien ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, la respiration laborieuse, et le regarda d'un air défait.

« Gr... »

Il se mit à tousser violemment, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et haletant fortement comme à la recherche d'oxygène. Guillaume prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Orel ! Un, deux, trois. Tu te rappelles ? Fais comme moi : un, deux, trois. »

Il mima l'action de respirer exagérément en inspirant et expirant fortement. Aurélien le regarda un instant d'un air paniqué avant de faire comme il lui demandait. Sa respiration se calma petit à petit dans sa poitrine et Guillaume lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu arrives à respirer ? »

Aurélien ferma les yeux un instant, respirant lentement, avant de hocher la tête. Guillaume le prit dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son crâne.

« Tu es en sécurité ici. Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Aurélien hocha la tête contre son cou et malgré les tremblements presque imperceptibles de son corps contre le sien, il sut qu'il était rassuré.

Guillaume se détacha de lui une minute plus tard, quand ses tremblements se furent arrêtés, et passa une main dans sa frange.

« Tu veux en parler, Orel ? Me dire ce que tu as vu ? »

Celui-ci secoua violemment la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, paniquant de nouveau. Guillaume passa une main sur sa joue pour le calmer :

« Eh, Orel. Calme-toi, demanda-t-il. Je ne te force à rien, d'accord ? Mais si jamais un jour tu veux en parler, je serai là ok ? »

Aurélien se calma et hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. Il se laissa tomber contre lui, la tête dans son cou, et Guillaume frissonna en sentant ses cheveux le chatouiller doucement.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas. » murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le tenant serré contre lui.

Ils restèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi, Aurélien bien blottit contre lui et lui, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes dans son oreille.

 

x

 

Quelques jours plus tard, leurs amis vinrent leur rendre visite et prendre des nouvelles d'Aurélien. Celui-ci fut content de revoir ses amis et passa la soirée un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Guillaume alla dans la cuisine à un moment de la soirée pour aller chercher des bières et Skread l'y rejoignit, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Il ne parle pas beaucoup, non ? »

Guillaume prit un air surpris et sourit faiblement :

« C'est normal, Skread. Il a encore du mal... Mais il s'en sort bien, vraiment.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'a pas de séquelles ?

\- Si bien sûr, soupira Guillaume en posant les bières sur le plan de travail et croisant les bras. Il a des cauchemars. Dont il ne veut pas me parler, et c'est compréhensible. Puis, si j'élève trop la voix pour une quelconque raison, il prend peur comme un petit animal blessé. Il est souvent dans la lune, il fixe parfois un endroit de la pièce où il n'y a rien comme s'il voyait quelque chose, il ne parle presque plus... Mais il s'en sort bien, sourit-il les larmes aux yeux. Vraiment.

\- Gringe... soupira Skread en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non, dit Guillaume en se redressant pour reprendre une position assurée. Je te jure, il s'en sort bien. Il sourit, et rien que ça ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Regarde comme il a l'air heureux ce soir. Il me répond de plus en plus. Avant, il hochait seulement la tête quand je lui parlais. Maintenant il me répond. Même si c'est qu'un mot ou deux, c'est déjà un grand pas pour lui, Skread. Tout ira bien, tant que je serai là. »

Skread sourit d'un air triste et passa une main derrière sa nuque :

« Et toi, Gringe ? T'arrives à tenir le coup ? C'est pas trop dur ? »

Guillaume sentit la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge grossir à cette question.

« Non...

\- Dis-moi la vérité, demanda Skread.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? murmura Guillaume. Tous les jours, je me lève la boule au ventre, me demandant ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Me demandant s'il va me répondre ou se murer dans un silence toute la journée. Tous les soirs c'est la même chose, je me demande s'il va se réveiller en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, si je vais me faire réveiller par un cri en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me demande si je suis à la hauteur, si je réussirai à le rassurer encore une fois, à lui faire comprendrequ'il ne craint plus rien, que tout ça c'est fini... Et surtout... dit-il la bouche sèche, tous les matins et tous les soirs, je me lève et je m'endors en me rappelant que s'il est dans cette situation, c'est de ma faute. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Skread, d'une voix plate. Tout ça n'est en rien de ta faute, Gringe.

\- Si, murmura Guillaume en se mordant la lèvre. Ce mec... c'est après moi qu'il en avait. Il a fait ça pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui.

\- Est-ce qu'Orel t'a une seule fois rejeté la faute dessus ? demanda Skread.

\- Non...

\- Alors, tu vois ?

\- Tu le connais Skread, soupira Guillaume. Il ne serait même pas capable d'en vouloir à son prochain.

\- Oui, mais toi tu n'y es pour rien, Gringe. Il n'y a pas une personne dans ce monde qui se soucie plus de lui que toi. C'est toi qui étais prêt à foncer dans un piège juste pour le récupérer. C'est toi qui vis avec lui tous les jours et qui est là pour lui quand il en a le plus besoin. C'est toi qui as promis de le protéger, non ? Alors, non. Orel ne t'en veux pas. Et personne ne t'en veux d'ailleurs. Et tu devrais faire pareil. »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre, gêné par la diatribe de son ami, et releva la tête.

« C'est compris ? demanda Skread en haussant les sourcils, pointant son index contre sa poitrine.

\- Ou-oui, compris... » balbutia-t-il en hochant la tête.

Skread sourit alors et il l'imita, se sentant enfin soulagé d'un poids. Claude entra alors dans la cuisine en gueulant, comme à son habitude, qu'ils étaient quand même vachement longs pour quelques bières. Son arrivée brisa la tension tendue de la petite pièce et Guillaume se mit à rire en empoignant les bières sur le plan de travail, retournant dans le salon accompagné de ses amis.

 

x

 

Quelques jours plus tard, leurs amis vinrent leur rendre visite et prendre des nouvelles d'Aurélien. Celui-ci fut content de revoir ses amis et passa la soirée un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Guillaume alla dans la cuisine à un moment de la soirée pour aller chercher des bières et Skread l'y rejoignit, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Il ne parle pas beaucoup, non ? »

Guillaume prit un air surpris et sourit faiblement :

« C'est normal, Skread. Il a encore du mal... Mais il s'en sort bien, vraiment.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'a pas de séquelles ?

\- Si bien sûr, soupira Guillaume en posant les bières sur le plan de travail et croisant les bras. Il a des cauchemars. Dont il ne veut pas me parler, et c'est compréhensible. Puis, si j'élève trop la voix pour une quelconque raison, il prend peur comme un petit animal blessé. Il est souvent dans la lune, il fixe parfois un endroit de la pièce où il n'y a rien comme s'il voyait quelque chose, il ne parle presque plus... Mais il s'en sort bien, sourit-il les larmes aux yeux. Vraiment.

\- Gringe... soupira Skread en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non, dit Guillaume en se redressant pour reprendre une position assurée. Je te jure, il s'en sort bien. Il sourit, et rien que ça ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Regarde comme il a l'air heureux ce soir. Il me répond de plus en plus. Avant, il hochait seulement la tête quand je lui parlais. Maintenant il me répond. Même si c'est qu'un mot ou deux, c'est déjà un grand pas pour lui, Skread. Tout ira bien, tant que je serai là. »

Skread sourit d'un air triste et passa une main derrière sa nuque :

« Et toi, Gringe ? T'arrives à tenir le coup ? C'est pas trop dur ? »

Guillaume sentit la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge grossir à cette question.

« Non...

\- Dis-moi la vérité, demanda Skread.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? murmura Guillaume. Tous les jours, je me lève la boule au ventre, me demandant ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Me demandant s'il va me répondre ou se murer dans un silence toute la journée. Tous les soirs c'est la même chose, je me demande s'il va se réveiller en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, si je vais me faire réveiller par un cri en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me demande si je suis à la hauteur, si je réussirai à le rassurer encore une fois, à lui faire comprendrequ'il ne craint plus rien, que tout ça c'est fini... Et surtout... dit-il la bouche sèche, tous les matins et tous les soirs, je me lève et je m'endors en me rappelant que s'il est dans cette situation, c'est de ma faute. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Skread, d'une voix plate. Tout ça n'est en rien de ta faute, Gringe.

\- Si, murmura Guillaume en se mordant la lèvre. Ce mec... c'est après moi qu'il en avait. Il a fait ça pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui.

\- Est-ce qu'Orel t'a une seule fois rejeté la faute dessus ? demanda Skread.

\- Non...

\- Alors, tu vois ?

\- Tu le connais Skread, soupira Guillaume. Il ne serait même pas capable d'en vouloir à son prochain.

\- Oui, mais toi tu n'y es pour rien, Gringe. Il n'y a pas une personne dans ce monde qui se soucie plus de lui que toi. C'est toi qui étais prêt à foncer dans un piège juste pour le récupérer. C'est toi qui vis avec lui tous les jours et qui est là pour lui quand il en a le plus besoin. C'est toi qui as promis de le protéger, non ? Alors, non. Orel ne t'en veux pas. Et personne ne t'en veux d'ailleurs. Et tu devrais faire pareil. »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre, gêné par la diatribe de son ami, et releva la tête.

« C'est compris ? demanda Skread en haussant les sourcils, pointant son index contre sa poitrine.

\- Ou-oui, compris... » balbutia-t-il en hochant la tête.

Skread sourit alors et il l'imita, se sentant enfin soulagé d'un poids. Claude entra alors dans la cuisine en gueulant, comme à son habitude, qu'ils étaient quand même vachement longs pour quelques bières. Son arrivée brisa la tension tendue de la petite pièce et Guillaume se mit à rire en empoignant les bières sur le plan de travail, retournant dans le salon accompagné de ses amis.

 

x

 

Deux jours plus tard, Guillaume fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un cri strident. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine et il sauta hors du lit, se précipitant vers d'où venait le cri. Il arriva dans le salon et aperçut Aurélien agenouillé par terre, les mains sur son visage, couvrant ses yeux. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos, essayant de le rassurer.

« Orel... »

Aurélien sursauta au contact et s'éloigna brusquement de lui. Ses yeux allèrent de son visage à un point à côté du mur du salon et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Orel, qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne me touche pas, laisse-moi en paix ! » s'écria Aurélien en fermant les yeux, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Guillaume resta interdit, le sang battant fortement contre ses tempes.

« Laisse-moi Julien... » continua Aurélien en sanglotant et Guillaume écarquilla les yeux.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de lui et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Orel, c'est moi. C'est Guillaume. » dit-il doucement.

Aurélien enleva lentement ses mains de ses oreilles avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le dévisager. Il le vit secouer la tête de gauche à droite et soudain il se remit à pleurer, poussant un cri de douleur. Guillaume le prit dans ses bras paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Aurélien s'accrocha à son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait et il sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il eut peur qu'il fasse de nouveau une crise d'angoisse et caressa doucement son dos de sa main, comme s'il essayait de rassurer un animal blessé.

« Tout va bien, Orel. C'est pas grave. »

Il le sentit secouer la tête dans son cou et il sentit son cœur plonger dans son ventre.

« J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur... dit dans un souffle Aurélien contre lui et il dû se concentrer pour l'entendre. Je le vois partout Gringe, il est partout. »

Guillaume s'immobilisa et se détacha d'Aurélien.

« De qui tu parles, Orel ?

\- De Julien, pleura-t-il. Il est partout, en train de m'observer.

\- Orel, Julien est mort, dit Guillaume d'une voix blanche.

\- Je sais... sanglota Aurélien. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le voir partout. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est là, à m'observer... qu'il attend le bon moment pour me tuer... ou pour... comme à l'entrepôt...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Orel ? demanda péniblement Guillaume.

\- Je... bégaya Aurélien en se tournant vers lui, semblant soudain se rendre compte de sa présence. Non... je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te le dire...

\- Orel, supplia Guillaume. Tu dois me le dire.

\- Non... s'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît... ne me force pas à te le dire. » pleura Aurélien en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Guillaume resta silencieux, une boule dans la gorge, et prit le visage d'Aurélien dans ses mains.

« Je ne retournerai pas à la fac demain. Je reste avec toi.

\- Non, Guillaume... Fais pas ça... supplia Aurélien en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet.

\- Tu as clairement besoin de moi, Orel.

\- Mais...

\- Non, ma décision est prise. Si tu vois Julien partout, je ne te laisserai plus seul. »

Aurélien se mit à pleurer de nouveau et Guillaume le prit dans ses bras. Il devait recommencer les cours le lendemain, pensant qu'Aurélien allait mieux, mais en l'état actuel des choses c'était impossible. Aurélien avait des visions, voyait le fantôme de Julien près à lui sauter dessus à chaque instant et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse l'affronter seul.

 

x


	5. Chapitre 5.

Guillaume se réveilla le lendemain matin et ses yeux se posèrent sur Aurélien à ses côtés. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il se mordit la lèvre. Aurélien avait crié, en imaginant voir le fantôme de Julien et il l'avait tenu dans ses bras dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ses yeux le piquèrent en voyant son air apaisé et il se leva pour aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. Il resta longtemps à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague, avant d'écraser sa clope et de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il composa le numéro de Skread et attendit impatiemment qu'il décroche. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand celui-ci lui répondit enfin :

« Allô, mec ? lui parvint la voix endormie de son ami.

\- Salut, Skread...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt, Gringe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils et détacha son portable de son oreille pour regarder l'heure. 6h44.

« Ah merde désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'avais pas vu l'heure.

\- Pas grave, lui répondit Skread en baillant. D'toute façon, maintenant je suis réveillé, alors tu ferais bien de me dire ce qui se passe.

\- C'est Orel... commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir par quel bout prendre le problème. Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai dit qu'il regardait parfois dans le vide ?

\- Mmh ouais, et ben ?

\- Hier je l'ai trouvé en pleurs dans le salon et il m'a dit qu'il voyait Julien...

\- Julien, l'interrompit Skread.

\- Oui, il imagine le voir partout, comme s'il l'observait...

\- C'est un effet post-trauma ça, réfléchit Skread. De voir son agresseur partout, d'avoir l'impression qu'il peut encore nous faire du mal...

\- Oui... et il m'a dit qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Mais il s'est arrêté de parler juste quand il allait m'expliquer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Je vois, soupira Skread. N'essaie pas trop de savoir, Gringe. Orel te le dira quand il s'en sentira capable.

\- Je sais... mais c'est frustrant, dit-il en fermant les yeux, se pinçant le nez.

\- Je comprend. Recouche-toi, Gringe. Tu as besoin de te reposer aussi, dit Skread.

\- Oui je vais faire ça, murmura-t-il en pensant à la place confortable qu'il avait laissée près d'Aurélien. Au revoir, mec. Et merci. »

Skread lui dit au revoir de même et il rangea son portable dans sa poche de pantalon en soupirant. Il entra dans l'appartement, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Aurélien, et se glissa sous les draps reprenant sa place initiale. Aurélien poussa un petit soupire en le sentant près de lui et se blottit inconsciemment contre lui. Il sentit son visage devenir rouge et son bas-ventre chauffer délicieusement, et entoura d'un bras protecteur Aurélien, le rapprochant ainsi de lui. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, pensant qu'il aimerait que tous ses matins ressemblent à celui-là.

 

x

 

Quand Guillaume se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, Aurélien avait déjà les yeux ouverts et le regardait timidement, allongé sur le côté. Il le vit rougir légèrement et se mordre doucement la lèvre, embarrassé, quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Guillaume sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine et lui sourit doucement.

« Ça va, Orel ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et tenta un petit sourire.

« Tu ne vas pas à la fac alors ?

\- Non, je reste avec toi. » sourit Guillaume en avançant une main vers son visage.

Aurélien ferma les yeux et il caressa doucement sa joue, avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Aurélien d'une voix tremblante en se blottissant contre sa main. A cause de moi, tu vas rater les cours. Et je sais à quel point tu aimes apprendre.

\- C'est pas important, Orel. Je peux apprendre n'importe où, depuis n'importe quel lieu. La fac c'est pas important. C'est toi qui est important. »

Aurélien ouvrit doucement les yeux et il vit tellement de tendresse au fond de ses yeux qu'il crut qu'il pourrait l'embrasser là, à ce moment précis. Mais il arriva à se retenir, peut-être par peur du refus ou par lâcheté. Il ne savait pas bien mais le battement de son cœur résonna tellement dans sa tête qu'il n'entendit pas Aurélien lui poser une question. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et il revint alors sur terre.

« Guillaume, tu vas bien ?

\- Euh... oui, oui... Désolé, j'ai décroché... » balbutia-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur le visage de son ami.

Aurélien se mit à rire et son rire lui parvint comme une mélodie, le faisant sourire.

« J'aime t'entendre rire. » dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Aurélien s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre, et lui offrit un petit sourire :

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'aime ton rire, Orel. Il me réchauffe le cœur. »

Aurélien rougit à cette déclaration et se blottit contre lui, afin de cacher son embarras.

« Arrête, espèce de beau-parleur. Tu vas me faire rougir. »

Guillaume rit, serrant son ami contre lui, et monta une main pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Trop tard pour ça, je crois. »

Il sentit le cœur d'Aurélien battre imperceptiblement plus fort contre lui et il sourit dans ses cheveux :

« Et j'aime beaucoup t'avoir aussi près de moi. J'aime quand ta chaleur m'enveloppe. »

C'était la phrase la plus niaise qu'il n'avait jamais prononcée et il rougit en s'entendant. Aurélien bougea imperceptiblement contre lui, ne répondant rien, et il le sentit bientôt se blottir encore plus contre lui. Il l'entendit chuchoter moi aussi, et ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, un sourire sur leurs lèvres respectives.

 

x

 

« Est-ce que tu me crois fou ? »

Guillaume se tourna vers Aurélien, surpris, qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé devant la télé, devant un film, et il se rendit compte qu'Aurélien n'avait rien suivi depuis le début, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Orel ? » dit-il doucement en posant une main sur son bras, pour qu'il le regarde.

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé cette question, et entortilla sa mèche blanche autour de son index. Guillaume le dévisagea, perdu dans une intense réflexion, les jambes délicatement repliées sous lui.

« Je veux dire... est-ce que tu crois que j'ai perdu la tête ? De voir... cet homme partout, comme ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout Orel.

\- Mais... c'est pas normal, non ? balbutia Aurélien, en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est une séquelle tout à fait normale, Orel. De voir son agresseur partout, expliqua Guillaume la boule au ventre. Il t'a traumatisé après tout.

\- Oui, tu as raison... murmura Aurélien. Il m'a vraiment... traumatisé... Des fois, j'aimerai pouvoir être plus fort, plus courageux... Avoir réussi à... »

Guillaume vit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux et releva son visage en passant une main sous son menton.

« Orel, tu es courageux. Tu as survécu, tu es sain et sauf à présent. Je ne connais pas de personne plus courageuse que toi, sourit Guillaume en caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Si, toi. Tu es plus courageux que moi Gringe, tu es fort... dit Aurélien en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Vraiment pas, Orel. »

Si je l'étais, je t'aurais avoué mes sentiments depuis longtemps, pensa-t-il.

« Est-ce que... ça c'est être courageux ou être complètement stupide ? demanda-t-il et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- De quoi tu pa... »

Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque celles d'Aurélien s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Un feu d'artifice explosa dans sa poitrine et il resta complètement figé, laissant le champ totalement libre à Aurélien qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux, laissant ses doigts caresser doucement sa nuque lors de leur ascension. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes qui lui parut une éternité et lorsqu'Aurélien se détacha de lui, pantelant, il s'injuria mentalement d'être resté complètement passif.

Aurélien respirait fortement, à bout de souffle et baissa les yeux, embarrassé d'avoir agi d'une manière aussi irréfléchie.

« Est-ce que c'était... stupide ? » chuchota-t-il, les yeux au sol.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et soudain, Guillaume passa une main dans ses cheveux. Aurélien releva la tête, les yeux le suppliant de lui donner une réponse, et il se pencha vers lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles d'Aurélien comme si elles connaissaient déjà le chemin par cœur et il sourit dans le baiser. quand il se redressa, lui aussi maintenant à bout de souffle, il caressa la joue d'Aurélien qui le regardait comme s'il avait fait une chose extra-ordinaire et il rit :

« C'est de loin la chose la plus stupide que tu aies faite, Orel. Mais aussi la plus courageuse. »

Aurélien se détendit et se mit à rire avec lui.

« Tu vois bien que tu es plus courageux que moi, sourit Guillaume en collant son front au sien. Ça fait des années que je t'aime sans oser te l'avouer.

\- Des années ? Tant que ça ? demanda Aurélien, surpris.

\- Oui, je me suis toujours dit que ça ne valait pas le coup de gâcher notre amitié pour ça.

\- Tu crois que... je l'ai gâchée ? demanda Aurélien, inquiet, en se reculant.

\- Mmh, réfléchit Guillaume. Non, je ne pense pas. Tu l'as simplement changée en un seul geste. J'avais peur de détruire notre amitié si jamais tu me repoussais. Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes...

\- Jamais je t'aurais détesté, Guillaume. Tu le sais, non ? demanda Aurélien en caressant la paume de sa main délicatement de ses doigts. Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis quand je suis attiré... comme ça... envers toi... mais je sais que jamais je t'aurais repoussé. Je le sais au fond de moi. »

Guillaume sourit et referma sa main sur les doigts d'Aurélien, caressant à son tour le dos de sa main de son pouce.

« Je t'aime, Orel. Pour de vrai. C'est la chose dont je suis le plus sûr au monde. »

Aurélien rougit et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime. »

Guillaume sentit un brasier dévorer son corps à cette déclaration. Même dans ses plus beaux rêves, cette déclaration n'avait jamais été aussi parfaite. Parce que là, elle était réelle. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était la réalité. Il déposa un baiser sur le crâne d'Aurélien et se laissa glisser dans le canapé, l'entraînant avec lui, afin de venir s'allonger contre l'accoudoir. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, écoutant le battement régulier de leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unissant.

 

x

 

Un mois passa lentement. Les cauchemars se firent de moins en moins fréquents avec les semaines et un soir, après un énième cauchemar, Guillaume était resté dormir avec lui. Il n'avait plus quitté son lit depuis ce soir-là. Aurélien voyait toujours Julien, il le voyait en surprenant son regard dans le vague de temps à autres, mais semblait réussir à apprendre à vivre avec. Il se dit qu'il arrivait à faire la distinction entre le rêve et la réalité à présent et qu'avec le temps, Julien disparaîtrait, comme l'avaient fait ses cauchemars. Il avait repris la fac, laissant Aurélien parfois seul une journée entière à la maison. Il sortait aussi beaucoup, histoire de s'occuper, et il savait qu'il regrettait les jours de concerts. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour repartir en tournée. Ils avaient vu plusieurs fois leurs amis depuis la dernière fois et leur fréquence de retrouvailles au bar L'Embuscade se fit de plus en plus courtes. Il espérait être en bon chemin pour que leur vie redevienne comme avant, à l'exception faite qu'ils étaient maintenant plus ou moins en couple. Ils étaient ensemble, oui, mais leur relation était si forte qu'ils se comportaient encore comme avant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis. A vrai dire, peu de choses avaient changé entre eux, malgré ce qu'il craignait au départ. A part le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient plusieurs fois par jours, se disaient des petits mots tendres, qu'Aurélien se blottissait encore plus volontiers qu'avant contre lui et qu'ils dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre... rien n'avait changé entre eux. Et ça lui plaisait. Il avait eu peur que le fait d'avouer ses sentiments à Aurélien détruise leur amitié et au contraire, elle n'en était devenue que plus forte.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon et posa son sac de courses au sol pour l'attraper. Il sourit en voyant le nom d'Aurélien apparaître sur l'écran et décrocha, une douce chaleur s'immisçant alors dans tout son être.

« Allo Orel... ? »

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit la respiration irrégulière d'Aurélien à l'autre bout du fil.

« Orel, t'es là ?

\- Guillaume... reviens. »

Guillaume se figea sur place, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

« Reviens, j'ai pas réussi...

\- Pas réussi quoi, Orel ?

\- Je... je suis désolé... je voulais pas... reviens.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, Orel. Ne bouge pas. Et respire ! »

Il abandonna son sac de courses et se précipita hors du magasin, courant de toutes ses forces sur le chemin du retour.

Il entra dans l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui et s'immobilisa en entrant dans le salon. Aurélien était adossé au mur, la tête baissée, une main recouvrant l'autre par dessus son ventre. Il se précipita par terre à ses côtés et le secoua. Il y avait du sang au sol, coulant de sa main, ainsi que plusieurs éclats de verres et il paniqua :

« Orel, putain ! Répond-moi ! »

Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux en sursaut et inspira profondément en le voyant penché sur lui.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas réussi... balbutia-t-il et Guillaume attrapa sa main brusquement, regardant l'entaille dans la paume de sa main.

\- C'est quoi ça, Orel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

\- Je... c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé... il était trop fort...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, putain ?! J'ai cru que tu étais mort, bordel !!

\- Il m'a sauté dessus, pleura Aurélien autant apeuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer que par la colère de Guillaume. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'agresser... encore... alors j'ai attrapé un verre et je me suis tailladé la paume de la main avec un morceau, après l'avoir cassé au sol. C'était le seul moyen, crois-moi. Le seul moyen pour qu'il disparaisse. J'avais perdu le sens de la réalité. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire malgré le fait que je me répète en boucle qu'il n'existait pas, qu'il était mort, que c'était seulement dans ma tête... Je suis désolé, Gringe... »

Guillaume resta interdit devant ses larmes. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour se tuer, au contraire. Il l'avait fait pour rester vivant, revenir au monde réel... Et...

« Comment ça, encore ? »

Aurélien releva la tête, à travers ses larmes, et il crut qu'il avait littéralement arrêté de respirer. Il le regardait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

« Je... balbutia-t-il en reculant, mais le mur l'arrêta.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas de la nuit où il t'a tiré dessus...? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à sa cuisse, à l'endroit où il savait que la blessure n'était pas tout à fait guérie, en disant cela. Aurélien secoua la tête devant lui, incapable de lui dire la vérité.

« Non, bégaya-t-il. Je ne peux pas...

\- Dis-le moi, putain !! cria-t-il, s'emportant. Tu dois me dire la vérité maintenant !! »

Aurélien pleura de plus belle, complètement terrorisé à présent, et il afficha un regard coupable. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter ainsi.

« Je suis désolé, Orel. Je ne voulais pas, je m'inquiète c'est tout... » se confondit-il en excuses en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Aurélien le repoussa, se débattant pendant plusieurs secondes, et soudain il abandonna, lui tombant dans les bras en poussant un cri de douleur. Tout son épiderme frissonna en entendant son cri de douleur. Jamais il n'avait entendu de cri plus déchirant.

« Il m'a fait mal... tellement mal... !! »

Guillaume sentit son cœur se briser en l'entendant crier tout contre lui et il resserra son étreinte, comme si ça pouvait le soulager de sa douleur.

 

x

 

« Il m'a forcé... je ne voulais pas... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... » continua Aurélien en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Son col de tee-shirt lui faisait mal mais il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme morceau de verre venait de traverser son cœur.

« J'ai crié... J'ai crié plus fort... mais personne ne m'a entendu, expliqua-t-il en pleurant. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Il a dit que c'était de ta faute, qu'il fallait que je t'imagine à sa place parce qu'après tout si tout ça arrivait, c'était à cause de toi... J'ai eu tellement mal...!! » se remit-il à pleurer violemment, en criant presque.

Guillaume déglutit et dit d'une voix blanche :

« J'ai comprit, Orel. J'ai comprit maintenant... »

Aurélien recula et le regarda, les joues inondées de ses larmes :

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il s'en foutait complètement que je sois blessée. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de toucher ma blessure, et il s'est pas arrêté malgré mes cris. Même quand je l'ai supplié. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'est qu'il dise ça de toi. Me crache que tout était de ta faute alors que c'était ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps, sans aucune honte. Alors qu'il me tuait littéralement en entrant en moi sans aucune gêne, qu'il racontait des horreurs sur toi, essayait de me faire te haïr et croire en ses mensonges. Je n'ai pas... réussi... à l'arrêter. Il s'est servi de moi comme d'une vulgaire marionnette. Puis, il a réussi à te faire venir. Je suis faible.

\- Non, arrête... murmura Guillaume, en secouant la tête les larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Il s'est servi de moi pour son piège, Guillaume... sanglota Aurélien. Il voulait te tuer, il avait tout prévu. Avait prévu que tu viendrais avec l'argent et qu'il me lancerait sur toi. Il avait prévu que tu me rattraperais et que tu serais trop préoccupé par moi pour voir qu'il te tenait en joue... Je suis désolé, cria Aurélien à travers ses larmes. Je ne voulais pas, j'ai rien pu faire, je suis tellement faible...!! Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, pas que tu souffres, je suis désolé... !! »

Guillaume empoigna le visage d'Aurélien et l'embrassa brusquement, coupant tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire encore. Le baiser était douloureux mais ô combien salvateur. Il lui sembla durer une éternité, lui permettant de remettre ses pensées en place et quand il se recula, il envoya une pichenette sur la joue d'Aurélien :

« Aurélien, tais-toi maintenant. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit toujours de ta faute à tes yeux ? Ce qui est arrivé est en partie, très grande partie de ma faute. Non, ne m'interrompt pas, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. S'il t'a kidnappé, c'était pour m'atteindre à travers toi. Je me sens énormément coupable et peut-être que je me sentirais toujours ainsi. Si, c'est la vérité et tu le sais, dit-il en le voyant secouer la tête. Après, ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable et je suis content que ce fils de pute soit mort. Il méritait de souffrir cent fois plus qu'il ne t'a fait souffrir. Mais tout ça appartient au passé. Un passé qui, malheureusement, nous hantera peut-être toute notre vie. Mais je ne te laisserai pas te culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es la personne la plus belle, la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, et mon admiration pour toi grandit de jour en jour. Je t'aime et je ne laisserai sûrement pas un mec comme lui se mettre en travers de nous, parce qu'il a essayé de nous briser en te racontant des calomnies sur moi et en te violant dans le même temps. Dis-moi... dit-il en pleurant, dis-moi que c'est pareil de ton côté. Dis-moi que ce qu'il t'a fait ne changera en rien notre relation. Je veux être là pour toi, te protéger, et t'aider à retrouver un semblant de vie... mais tu dois m'y autoriser. Tu dois me faire confiance. Me laisse pas, Orel. Sans toi, je suis plus rien... »

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières phrases et il s'effondra en larmes, cachant son visage dans ses mains, répétant en boucle : Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Après un silence qui lui parut interminable, il sentit les mains d'Aurélien enlever les siennes de son visage. Il sentit ses doigts parcourir la peau de son visage, effleurant sa bouche, son nez, et puis ses yeux, avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête timidement et vit le petit sourire triste qu'affichait Aurélien.

« Orel... chuchota-t-il, subjugué par sa beauté.

\- Guillaume, tu es ma vie. » dit Aurélien avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Son âme entière s'embrasa à ce baiser et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler.

« Je t'aime, Gringe. Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes avec moi, ne dis pas de bêtises s'il-te-plaît. Je crois que je pourrais en mourir si tu disparaissais de ma vie. »

Guillaume resta immobile, à observer Aurélien, puis sentit quelque chose de visqueux sur sa main. Il baissa les yeux et les releva, pour regarder Aurélien :

« Tu saignes encore. Et t'en as mis partout sur mon tee-shirt. »

Celui-ci fit une petite grimace, signifiant sûrement qu'il s'excusait, et Guillaume rit en se levant.

« Allez viens, je vais te soigner tout ça. »

Il lui présenta sa main et Aurélien la prit doucement, se levant à son tour. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain où il pensa soigneusement sa main et la banda, avant de déposer un baiser sur le bandage. Aurélien rougit et ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés l'un comme l'autre, dans le lit d'Aurélien. Guillaume enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur de citron frais. Il s'endormit, son petit homme dans les bras, soulagé et en même temps meurtri d'enfin savoir la vérité.

 

x

 

Une semaine passa paisiblement, sans autre accident. Lorsqu'Aurélien voyait Julien, il le voyait regarder durement devant lui, la mâchoire serrée. Il avait l'impression qu'il le mettait au défi de l'approcher, de venir lui faire du mal. Il le vit appuyer sur son bandage un jour pour que la douleur fasse disparaître sa vision et il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Aurélien l'avait regardé d'un air surpris et en se tournant vers Julien, avait serré ses doigts un peu plus fort contre sa main. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers lui de nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres, faisant apparaître une petite fossette au coin de sa bouche. Ça a marché, lui avait-il dit. A partir de ce moment, dès qu'il le voyait regarder fixement dans le vide, il venait glisser sa main dans la sienne, pour lui donner la force dont il avait besoin pour le faire disparaître.

Un autre jour, en se réveillant la nuit, il entendit sa voix venant du salon.

« Tu n'es pas réel. Tu es mort. Tu ne pourras jamais te mettre entre Guillaume et moi, peu importe à quel point tu essaies. »

Guillaume resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'avançant assez pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux mais qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Tu ne peux plus rien me faire, tu as perdu. Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre du passé. Guillaume seras toujours là pour moi. Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à partir. »

Il le vit frissonner légèrement et lorsqu'il s'effondra contre le dossier du canapé, il s'élança vers lui :

« Orel... ! »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, surpris, et lui sourit faiblement :

« Je crois que c'est bon. Je l'ai fait disparaître pour toujours.

\- Grâce à des menaces ? sourit Guillaume, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

\- Grâce à ton amour. »

Guillaume cligna des yeux et rougit violemment.

« Quoi ? Trop niais ? » rigola Aurélien.

Guillaume afficha un grand sourire et Aurélien lui sauta dans les bras, riant toujours.

« Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais !! »

Guillaume embrassa sa tempe, en tombant en arrière sur le canapé, et se mit à rire avec lui.

« Moi aussi, putain. Je t'aime tellement, Orel. »

Aurélien se blottit contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou, à peine au dessus de sa clavicule. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, le cœur débordant de joie et d'amour pour son petit homme.

 

x


	6. Citron.

Guillaume rentra à l'appartement à 18h, après la fac. Il était mort de fatigue. Et oui, rester assis toute la journée sur une chaise à écouter un prof parler pouvait se révéler aussi fatiguant que faire du sport. Il posa son sac sur une chaise dans le salon et appela son colocataire et maintenant petit copain :

« Orel ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et il marcha vers sa chambre, soudain inquiet. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas dit qu'il sortait aujourd'hui. Il entra dans la petite chambre et juste à ce moment-là, Aurélien sortit de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Guillaume se tourna vers lui, surpris de le voir ainsi, ne s'y attendant pas, et Aurélien lui sourit, s'avançant vers lui.

« Tu rentres bien tard, Gringe. »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre, laissant son regard glisser sur la peau d'Aurélien, sentant ses mains devenir moites.

« Viens-là. » chuchota Aurélien en attrapant son tee-shirt.

Guillaume se laissa faire et sentit bientôt la main d'Aurélien caresser sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans ses cheveux.

« Orel... » murmura-t-il en déglutissant, la gorge sèche.

Aurélien lui sourit et l'embrassa, l'attirant à lui. Guillaume sentit un feu d'artifice exploser dsns son ventre au contact et entoura sa taille de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il frissonna en sentant sa peau nue sous ses mains et gémit doucement contre sa bouche.

« Orel...

\- Oui... ? demanda-t-il, joueur.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu me fais, chuchota Guillaume en se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Ou peut-être... que je sais le parfaitement... » sourit Aurélien, en déposant un bref baiser dans son cou.

Guillaume grogna en frustration et Aurélien rit. Il fit tomber sa serviette, étant désormais complètement nu devant lui, et Guillaume eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas le regarder.

« Orel... grogna-t-il de nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Me dit pas que t'aimes pas ce que tu vois ?

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça... déglutit Guillaume, sentant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? dit Aurélien en prenant ses mains et les posant sur ses hanches. Ça me vexe un peu que tu ne m'aies pas encore sauté dessus, tu sais ? »

Guillaume se sentit perdre pieds en sentant sa peau sous ses doigts et caressa doucement ses hanches, descendant légèrement sur ses fesses.

« C'est vraiment ce dont tu as envie ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'hésiter ? demanda Aurélien en se collant à lui et déposant un autre baiser sur son cou qui le fit frémir.

\- D'accord, d'accord... J'ai comprit... articula-t-il avec peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être long à la détente, mon dieu. » grogna Aurélien en le poussant soudain sur le lit, derrière eux.

Guillaume poussa un petit cri de surprise et tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes mais Aurélien s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, l'enfourchant. Ses mains glissèrent sur les boutons de sa chemise blanche et celle-ci s'ouvrit bientôt, lui permettant de déposer une traînée de baisers sur son torse. Guillaume gémit, balançant la tête en arrière, venant rencontrer le matelas. Ses mains se baladèrent à l'aveuglette dans les airs avant de trouver la tête d'Aurélien et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Putain, Orel... » grogna-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

Celui-ci laissa glisser un instant sa langue sur son bas-ventre, en dessous de son nombril, et il gémit de désir. Quand il sentit des doigts se poser sur son pantalon, il se redressa sur les coudes, laissant glisser sa main sur sa joue, et le regarda attentivement :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? »

Aurélien leva les yeux au ciel et vint l'embrasser doucement.

« Oui, je suis sûr. Ça te va, maintenant ? Arrête de me refroidir, Gringe. »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête distraitement.

« D'accord... désolé... »

Aurélien sourit tendrement et ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon lentement.

« Lève les hanches, Guillaume. »

Guillaume fit comme il lui demanda et se cambra, aidant ainsi Aurélien à lui enlever son pantalon, le laissant seulement en boxer. Il vit Aurélien se mordre doucement la lèvre et hésiter une seconde, avant d'approcher sa main timidement de son penis. Il n'avait plus l'air si sûr de lui à présent.

« Eh, tout va bien. T'es pas obligé, hein... » lui dit-il dans un sourire, caressant tendrement sa joue.

Aurélien le regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et murmura :

« Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. »

Il baissa les yeux de nouveau vers la bosse dans son caleçon, son penis maintenant en érection, et y glissa une main timide. Guillaume fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique en sentant ses doigts s'enrouler délicatement autour de son membre et poussa un cri rauque, rejetant violemment la tête en arrière. Aurélien enleva sa main aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait mise dans son caleçon et se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

« Ça va, Guillaume ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Putain, Orel. Tu rigoles ou quoi ? grogna Guillaume. J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Tu peux pas me donner ça et enlever ta main aussi vite. »

Aurélien se mit à rire doucement en comprenant et deux secondes plus tard, sa main était de nouveau autour de son membre tendu. Guillaume gémit puissamment en retombant contre le matelas et lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Aurélien glisser d'une manière espiègle sur son pénis avant qu'il ne le prenne tout à fait en bouche, il étouffa un gémissement en recouvrant son visage de son bras. Une de ses mains descendit pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux d'Aurélien et elle l'accompagna dans son mouvement de vas-et-vient. Lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de venir, il se redressa et resta un instant à observer son amant. Il était si beau qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et qu'il oublia presque de le prévenir.

« Orel arrête, murmura-t-il dans un souffle en caressant sa joue. Je vais jouir si tu continues.

\- Et tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda Aurélien en se redressant, passant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Pas comme ça en tout cas... répondit Guillaume en rougissant. Est-ce que... tu acceptes ? »

Aurélien resta un moment immobile, se demandant de quoi il voulait parler avant de sourire.

« Ah, ça... Bien sûr, Guillaume. »

Il se pencha vers lui, exténué, et l'embrassa un peu maladroitement.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Gringe... J'en ai autant envie que toi. »

Guillaume lui rendit son baiser, rougissant légèrement, et entoura sa taille de ses bras en profitant pour inverser leur position.

« Je t'aime... tellement, Orel. »

Aurélien sourit contre ses lèvres, et Guillaume frissonna en sentant leurs deux érections se toucher.

« J'espère bien que tu m'aimes, pour faire ça avec moi. »

Guillaume passa une main sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue et dégageant des mèches trempées de sueur de devant ses yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa sa hanche d'une main distraite.

« Pardonne-moi si ça fait mal...

\- T'es déjà tout excusé. » sourit Aurélien.

Il se redressa à genoux et avança une main timide vers l'intimité d'Aurélien, afin de le détendre avant d'entrer en lui. Celui-ci trembla légèrement quand il sentit le corps étranger entrer en lui mais bientôt, il l'entendit gémir doucement :

« Guillaume, c'est bon. Tu peux y aller, maintenant. »

Guillaume hocha la tête malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, ayant recouvert son visage de son bras afin de lui cacher sa douleur passagère. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et pénétra lentement en lui, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Ça n'empêcha pas Aurélien de pousser un cri de douleur malgré tout son bon vouloir. Il fit un geste pour se retirer de lui mais Aurélien l'arrêta presque aussitôt :

« Non, non... S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Guillaume regarda la main d'Aurélien posée délicatement sur son avant-bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé, les cheveux trempés de sueurs retombant sur son front. Et il était magnifique.

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

\- Souffrir ? se moqua gentiment Aurélien. Je n'ai pas souffert jusqu'ici pour que tu t'arrêtes juste maintenant, aux portes du plaisir. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça avec toi, Guillaume. »

Guillaume le dévisagea tendrement et Aurélien passa une main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Et puis... ça, ce n'est pas souffrir. Tu es si doux avec moi, Guillaume. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me voiler la face tout ce temps... »

Guillaume glissa plus profondément en lui, lui rendant son baiser et caressant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il ne put aller plus loin, touchant un point invisible, il commença à faire des lents aller et retours et Aurélien inspira profondément, fermant les yeux, et se mordant la lèvre.

« Oh, bordel... gémit-il. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. »

Guillaume sourit à ça et donna un léger coup de bassin, envoyant une décharge électrique dans leur deux corps.

« Putain, Gringe... gémit Aurélien dans un cri.

\- Comme tu dis... » haleta Guillaume en renouvelant l'expérience.

Aurélien se cambra, poussant un cri rauque, et il l'attrapa à bras le corps. 

« Gringe, ça fait tellement... de temps... que j'attends ça, gémit Aurélien dans son oreille. Si tu savais...

\- Orel... grogna Guillaume, donnant un autre coup de bassin.

\- Si tu savais... répéta-t-il, à quel point je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi, Orel. Moi aussi, je t'aime... dit-il, pantelant.

\- Tu... embrases... mon âme...

\- Orel... Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. » grogna Guillaume en trouvant la bouche d'Aurélien et y écrasant la sienne, le faisant taire.

Il donna de nombreux autres coups de bassins, chacun plus fort et électrique que le précédent, avant que Aurélien ne vienne en un cri puissant, le poussant lui aussi à jouir avant de s'être retiré de lui.

Il resta interdit, au-dessus de lui, un peu honteux de n'avoir eu le temps de se retirer. Aurélien ouvrit les yeux, lui souriant et se mordant la lèvre, avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il sourit dans le baiser, se retira de lui et Aurélien passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il tomba à ses côtés sur le matelas.

« Guillaume.

\- Aurélien, répondit-il dans un sourire taquin, épuisé.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi...!

\- Orel... mais qu'est-ce ce que t'es bavard pendant l'amour ! Tu peux pas te concentrer sur les sensations un peu ? rit-il doucement.

\- Eh...! s'exclama Aurélien. J'ai tout senti, hein !

\- J'espère bien ! » rit Guillaume.

Aurélien rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

« T'es méchant, Gringe... marmonna-t-il dans son cou. T'es en train de foutre en l'air mon moment romantique d'après-baise.

\- Ah non mon chéri, dit Guillaume en se redressant afin de voir son visage, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça, c'est pas ce que j'appelle de la baise...

\- Ah non ? dit Aurélien d'une petite voix inquiète. C'était pas assez bien pour ça ?

\- Mais non, t'es con... rit doucement Guillaume. C'était juste pas de la baise pure et gratuite. Ce qu'on a fait... c'était l'amour, tu crois pas ? » expliqua-t-il en caressant doucement son front, en y dégageant des mèches pleines de sueurs.

Aurélien afficha un grand sourire après l'instant de surprise et se redressa sur ses coudes par dessus Guillaume.

« Qui aurait cru que le grand Guillaume Tranchant était aussi niais après l'amour.

\- N'est-ce pas petit chat ? sourit Guillaume en haussant les sourcils.

\- Petit chat ? s'étrangla Aurélien en riant, tombant sur lui. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que t'es niais ! »

Guillaume rit, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Et qu'est-ce que je t'aime. » soupira Aurélien dans un sourire.

Guillaume sentit tout son corps s'embraser à cette déclaration et se laissa faire lorsqu'Aurélien l'embrassa, venant entourer son visage de ses mains. Il laissa ensuite sa tête glisser sur sa poitrine, par dessus son cœur, et y déposa un chaste baiser avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Gringe.

\- Bonne nuit, mon amour. » murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Aurélien sourit contre sa peau, et il s'endormit avec sa joue contre son cœur et son souffle contre son torse, son visage se soulevant au rythme même de sa respiration.


End file.
